


When God created three Eves...

by Firemoonxd4



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: An oc that is hopefully not annoying, Angst, Blood, Death, Diabolik Lovers oc, F/M, Ghosts, Harem, Humans, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), OC, OC X CANON, Paranormal, Romance, School, Trisha Gringerwald (oc), Vampires, Witches, another Sacrificial bride, creatures of the night, depresson stuff (be warned), major content, other OCs - Freeform, real story plot, werwolves, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoonxd4/pseuds/Firemoonxd4
Summary: "When God created paradise there was nothing but nature, but this alone did not satisfy him, so he thought himself to create live. Beings that shall live on the land he had created. There shall be humans, as he called them to enjoy his paradise. Therefore, he created a man, he named Adam. And to this man, God wanted to create him a partner, a woman to be by his side. The woman shall be named Eve, tho the mighty lord struggled when creating this creature. The first Eve he made was kind in heart, generous, but incomplete, sick.... ill. For she was made only from nothing but bones and raw flesh. The first Eve was simply too fragile to survive and died. God then created the second Eve. This time a real beauty, filled with such a stunning aura that even the moon and sun couldn't trifle with her elegance, but... her inner core was rotten. For this Eve decided to betray their creator and give herself away for witchery, selling her body to a creature of the night, a demonic evil. So, for his last attempt, he created the third Eve, his last Eve. The perfect Eve. This woman, resembles the beauty and kindness of an Angel, but sadly she was awfully naïve, and we all know what happened afterwards..."
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Mukami Yuuma/Sakamaki Shuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Yellow eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For a long Time Yui has always thought herself to be the only sacrificial bride to have end up in the Sakamakis household, but when one day another girl arrived at the mansion, she seems to have thought wrong. But when the shy girl attempted to befriend this new person, Yui was faced with surprise how much different she was form any human she'd met before. Worried that the new grils carelessly behavior could get her in a lot of trouble with the blood thirsty vampires, Yui tries her best to protect her. But...weirdly the Sakamakis don't even dare to lay a finger upon their new play toy...
> 
> (Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters execp for Trisha Gringerwald (oc), I also have no idea what I'm doing with my life and I'm not english, so pls excuse any errors QwQ)

Her back hit cold...cold and hard. She was surrounded, surrounded by these terrifying cold, hard walls, with nowhere to run. Pinned against these all so familiar surface of bricks and stones where she had to endure the same process day in and day out. She would have thought she had get used to it by now, get tired of this...but no...it was just as it was when she got bitten the first time. This stinging pain every time their pointy white fangs enter her body, that cold sensation she got when masses of her blood were sucked out of her veins. She always kept asking herself how she got into all of this. Why it came to six vampires terrorizing and humiliating her, whenever they feel like it. And these walls...they were always the same. She never would escape them. These all so familiar surface of bricks and stone, imprisoning her. She was surrounded, surrounded by these terrifying cold, hard walls...her back.... hit cold as Ayato shoved Yui against the wall, with Laito and Kanato watching her. They were all eager to devour her precious and all so sweet blood. And all she could do was endure this cruelty. Even if she had the strength to do so and free herself form Ayatos grip, she would have no chance against all three of the triplets. If she would rebel, they'd only hurt her more...so the best chance to survive was to endure it. "That's the spirit. You know you don't have a choice, so just say still and let your precious blood silent our thirst." Ayato leaner closer to Yui and sniffed the scent of his prey. Such soft skin, this delicate smell...he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. "now, now, you're not planning on eating her all by yourself, now are you." Moving to his right was his brother, Laito. As always her wore that perverted smirk of his as he strokes the girls skin from her left arm down to her legs. "Be my guest~" Ayato invited his brother. "Hey, leave something for me..." Kanato, the third of the triplets complained as he shoved himself between his two brothers to take part in their little dinner party. Day in and Day out it was the same. Yui could do nothing but watch as the three vampires humiliated her and treat her like some lower live form only here to serve them. But weirdly, she couldn't blame nor hate them. She knows she probably should after all they've done to her, but after knowing what they had to endure...what they had to live with for so long... she only could feel sorrow for those poor creatures. It wasn't their fault that they are who they are now. So maybe, by giving them all the blood and attention they need, she could at least help them feel a little bit more...complete. Not that she would have any other option, but Yui liked to think that it is also partly her decision, letting them drink her blood...at least that way she could still have some control over something. She shut her eyes, preparing for the three set of fangs to enter her body, draining every bit of her energy...but it never came? She would have expected them to drink her by now. Except they were trying to mess with her, waiting for the perfect moment to surprise her. Letting her struggle with fear and this terrible feeling of not knowing what will come next. Unsure on what to do, the blond-haired girl slowly opened her eyes. She was utterly terrified by what she saw. Instead of seeing the sadistic and mischievous looks of the triplets she instead saw them horrified and filled with pure rage at the same time. Still leaned over the girl and in their position, they just seemed to be frozen in place. All their eyes were staring blankly into nothing. It was scary...very scary. Yuhi had seen every single one of the Sakamaki brothers angry and scared at some point, but this was different. She had never seen them this disturbed, frightened and angry. It wasn't the kind of anger where someone would get very loud and aggressive...no it was the silent kind of anger. The intense anger. She gulped and didn't dare to move, afraid that they would actually tear her apart in that state. No matter how much she tried to keep herself calm, she had no control over her trembling body. What happened? Did she anger them in some sort? What was wrong with them?

After the long and terrifying moment of silent and death stares Ayato, finally spoke up "...He's here..."

Yui had not a single clue on what was going on and she didn't had the courage to ask any of the brothers, who were all gathered at the entrance of the mansion. Even Shu was present and well awake. He wore the same look as the triplets did, which was very surprising for the girl. Of all the brothers Shu was the least one who showed any kind of emotion, at any time. In general, all the brothers were on high alert and all tensed up. Especially Subaru. If Yui didn't know better, he looked like he was on the urge of collapsing. All of them seemed to be in some sort of state. All of them, except from Reiji. He was as calm and cool as ever, maybe a little bit more nervous that his usual self and standing straighter, but in general he was the only one not affected by this suddenly weird behavior. Maybe she could ask him what all this was about, so she shyly walked towards the second eldest brother. Before she could form her question the door to the mansion opened, with a tall man entering. Yui had never seen this person here before, so her attention immediately went from Reiji to this new figure instead. The man had white, shoulder long hair and yellow, ambered eyes. He wore a noble black suite and a golden tie. He looked quite young, but still older that the vampire brothers and on his face, he wore a charming and eased smile. "It is so very nice to see all of you after this long time." He eyed every one of the brothers until his eyes stopped at Yui, herself. She stared into his golden eyes, suddenly not able to move. She felt like she was lost in space, feeling all numb with nothing to cling against, when Ayato stepped right in front her to cut the eye contact she had with this mysterious man. As soon as the red-haired boy did so she felt all that tension leaving her body. But she could have sworn that the white-haired man eyed her with a look of interest before Ayato cut him off. "What do you want.... father?!" So, this man was their father...Karlheinz. Yui now understood why all the brothers acted so weird and angry...she knew that their father is the cause of all their suffering and therefore the source of all their hatred. Karlheinz was displeased by the rough and harsh interruption from his third son, but he covered his unpleasure with a soft smile. "Ah, yes Ayato. I'm also incredibly pleased meeting you again." There was a heavy sign in his voice, like he was slightly disappointed. "Apologies for Ayatos rude behavior, father." Reiji stepped up and made a small bow towards his father. "His manners are still inappropriate. I shall lesson him after your business here at the mansion is done." The man just smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Reiji. Indeed, there is important business I have to attend to here...but mostly this business will include all of you...well, most of you" and his eyes once again laid upon Yui, but luckily quickly turned their attention at the Sakamaki brothers. All of them looked like they were preparing for the worst, not knowing what was to come. As Karlheinz said that, he moved to the side and opened the main door fully now. Stepping beside him was a girl. Not older that Yui herself, maybe 17 or some sort. She had brown hair, bun together to a messy ponytail with many strains looking out of it. Some of that strains covered part of her right face, while on the left side they were clamped together with a bobby pin. She wore simple earrings, but with her left ear also wearing about three more piercings. She appeared to be a more chilled and simple kind of person, because all that she wore was a black oversized collar swather that was obvious way to big for her body type , some jeans and (Yui would have barely noticed it if she wasn't scanning her right now) rubber boots. She was astounded by this girl's choice of shoes. It didn't even rain and yet this girl choose to wear those awkward and clumsy footwear. Leaned on her shoulder was a black bag with pink cat ears and in her left, she held a suitcase. After eyeing upon her clothes Yui focused her attention to the girls face and to her surprise she had yellow eyes, just like Karlheiz. Not only Yui seemed to have noticed that, also did the others. "Who is that?!" Subaru growled immediately as soon as the girl had entered the house. By Subarus harsh greeting the girl simply looked up to the boy and looked him dead in the eyes. Subaru stared back. The girls look was tired and numb, and her face showed no hint of emotions, neither the one of discomfort nor joy. Then, she moved her gaze away from him and scanned the other parties present, including Yui. "This is Trisha Gringerwald." The father of the Sakamaki's stated with a light hand gesture towards the young women, who stayed silent, trying not to draw much attention to her. "Just like Yui, she'll be living here with you from this day forward." Yui could see the look of irritation on some of the brothers faces, especially Ayator, Subaru and Kanato. Laito, Reiji and Shu on the other hand weren't as nearly surprised as their brothers. They probably have guessed it after seeing her. Laito immediately eyed the girl after hearing that and form how much Yui knew him, he was eying her female regions. Mostly breasts, hips, legs and face. Yui herself assumed that this girl might be a so-called sacrificial bride, just as she herself was. No wonder Laito scanned her with such interest, this pervert only had one thing in mind when it came to women. "And why would you then be escorting her here in person? Don't you have more important business to attend to?" this time it was Shu who spoke up to his father, same as Subaru, with undeniably displeasure in his voice. "Hm, yes that is correct. I do have some important political business I'd have to attend to after this, but before that I also have some important things to discuss with all of you, that I'd rather like to do in person..." he narrowed his eyes as he said so and Yui could feel all the brothers slightly twitch by their fathers small gesture. The young women next to Karlheinz didn't seem to notice the small tension flowing between The Sakamakis and their father, so she bluntly asked (totally ignoring whatever conflict was happening right now) "sooo...were will I be sleeping tonight?". Karlheinz shortly looked down to the female with a soft smile and then turned his head to Yui. "Yui, shall accompany you to your room. We have many free chambers here in the mansion, so just pick one you find suiting for yourself." And with one last charming smile to the woman he left her side walking pass the brothers and Yui. "And the rest of you- "mainly meaning the Sakamakis "-I want to see in my office, now." There was no hesitation, nor any complains form the brothers as they followed him silently, leaving Yui and the strange girl behind. Some of the brothers did tho peek one last glance to the girl with displeasure on their faces, before they completely left their sight. Yui twitched when a hand was placed on her shoulder and as she turned her head, she saw Trisha standing next to her. "Yui, was it?" the brunette asked with a sort of polite, but still bored out expression, or so Yui thought. "Oh...uh yes. It's Yui Komori" Trisha nodded understanding and then reached her hand towards Yui, wanting to shake her hand "Trish." by her gesture Yui stared at her hand, not knowing what to do with it. Trisha seemed to have noticed and just quickly pulled it back, quickly mumbling something like '...forget it...'. "Soooo...uh, could you show me off to my room? This bag is quite heavy and...yeah" Trisha was forcing herself to and smile, which rather turned out awkward and nervous. Yui luckily didn't noticed and simply smiled back at her. "Oh, yes of course!" leading the way she walked the stairs up with Trisha leading her through the mansion. "What kind of room would like to have?" Yui looked to her right where Trisha was walking, carrying her suitcase behind her. "Huh, what?" the girl barely noticed that Yui had asked her a question and blinked once or twice before looking at her. "your room. Which one would you like to have?" yui asked again. "choose?" Trisha looked at Yui with a rather confused and irritated look on her face. "Yes, Mr. Sakamaki did say that you can pick a room of your liking and since no one really uses them you can have any room you want...I think..." She was pretty sure that, besides the rooms that were already taken by the brothers and her, there would be no room Trisha would not allow to have. Except for Cordelia's room, which is still locked, obviously. Trisha thought for a while, a long while but then turned her attention back at Yui again. "If that's so...could I then have a room on the third floor, maybe with a balcony or big window. Also, somewhere you have a good view of the sunset and the night sky. This place seems to have some of these kinds of rooms here." While saying that she scanned the walls and decoration, with a sort of judgmental or maybe even curious look on her face, Yui couldn't quite tell well...it was hard to read this girls mimics. "Also, maybe with more darker walls than those? Do you have rooms with black wallpapers? Probably not..." Again, the girl next to Yui asked, but as she looked to her it seemed like Trisha was more talking to herself rather than to Yui. Now that she noticed, Trisha seemed to be a person who's always lost in thoughts, never really present. Because as Yui told her that they in fact do have room like that on the third floor, she didn't even hear her say something, but instead kept walking and gazing into nothing. Only after ten seconds or so, she even noticed that Yui had said something.

Yui did lead her to the third floor and to the room she had in mind for her, tho...she wasn't quite sure if she really should give her that room. Not that Yui wouldn't let her have it, it truly was one of the more beautiful rooms in the house and after all. She wanted Trisha to at least have some comfort, while living here. If she really was a sacrificial bride like Yui, she'll be having a hard time staying, so Yui wanted her to at least have one of the best rooms in the mansion...only problem is: Subaru's room would then be right next to hers. Everyone knows how badly Subaru's anger tantrum can get and he would probably very dislike it having another person living on the same floor as him. You need to know, Subaru did on purpose choose a floor where no one else of his brothers had their room in. After all, he hated company and if he were to find out that the new girl would have her room on the same floor as his and also being right next to him...Yui couldn't imagen what he might do. But on the other hand...maybe Trisha would be better off on the third floor rather than on the second, with Kanato, Laito and Ayato... If Trisha had her room on the second floor, she definitely would become an even easier and greater target for the triples, just like Yui already was. First floor wouldn't be that bad either, since there were only Shu and Reiji's room. On second thought, she wouldn't be save on that floor either. So maybe third floor was the safest place for her to sleep in, for a start. She would just have to give some of her blood to Subaru in exchange so that he'll leave her alone for the time. Yui knew that she would become a target soon, but if she could do something to at least delay the time she would get eaten like food, she would do it. Maybe this was even the perfect time to tell her to run and escape from this place. All the brothers were occupied by their father, so it would be the perfect opportunity. Trisha definitely didn't knew what was really going on here, by the looks of it. While Yui was still in thoughts, Trisha opened the door to her room, immediately throwing her stuff on the bed. "hm...it's bigger than I'd like it to be..." Trisha mumbled under her breath. "I'll take it." She then turned back to Yui who was still standing at the doorframe. Yui had to tell her. She couldn't keep it a secret, if she wanted to save this girls live. "You can't stay here." Yui burst out, not being able to hold it in for any longer. The yellow eyed girl stared at Yui, slightly confused. "No? But...you were the one who suggested this room to me..." she scratched her neck as she blinked once or twice, wondering about Yui's sudden change of heart. "No tha-that's not it. I mean it is somehow, but you can't stay...here at the mansion...you'll...you'll-" Yui didn't know how to properly explain it to the girl without giving her a heart attack and to be honest, she herself didn't want to say it out loud. She looked on the ground playing with her hands, feeling a slight panic or fear overcome her. What if one of the brothers was close and heard her warning towards the girl? What if their meeting with their father was already done and one of them followed them? She would get punished...really...badly. Trisha waited for Yui to finish, but got tired of waiting, quite quickly. She wasn't in such a good mood either, sure this girl seemed nice and all, very sweet, but Trisha just didn't had the nerves to deal with a social interaction at the moment. She just wanted to be alone, for a while...maybe more than a while. She just needed some time alone after all that had happened. "Ok, uh...listen. Whatever it is that you want to tell me, just tell me later. I'm really tired after my flight and would really like to rest. Thanks, bye." And with that the brown haired woman closed the door, locking Yui outside, without even waiting for her to finish. Wood...Yui stared at the wooden door that just got slammed right in front of her. She had this one chance to warn Trisha and she completely ruined it. Who knows when she'll get the chance to speak with her in private without any of the brothers snooping around, listening in on their conversation. Taking a deep breathe Yui took her leave, hoping that another opportunity like this would show itself again, or that Trisha would find out herself and flee as soon as she could. For now, there was nothing else that she could do. 

Trisha leaned against the door letting herself slowly fall to the floor. 'Well, that was a huge dick move of yours' an inner voice in her head said. "Oh, just shut up..." She simply responded. Great...she was talking to herself...again. She knew that that wasn't right, it was really rude and inappropriate what she just did, but thinking about that now wouldn't change that. With her head propped on her knees and her arm around herself she scanned the room. She walls didn't exactly had black wallpaper but a more greyish look to it. That was pleasing at least. Trisha liked it when it was a bit dark. It let her feel warm and comfortable, like the kind of dark when you lay in bed sleeping, being save and warm. Talking about bed, her bed was huge! Never in her live would she have dreamed of sleeping in such a big and soft bed. Also, round. A round sky bed not to mention. This really was quite the luxurious life she would live in. It will be hard to get used to it. She always disliked classy and wealthier lifestyle, for it only spoils people and make them blind. Right next to her bed, not far away was a door that probably lead to a bathroom. The room did look pretty old class or had a rather Victorian style to it. The furniture was all fancy and well crafted. Not that she disliked that style, no Trisha actually liked everything had a more old looking way, but it will take a lot of getting use to. It was like jumping form the modern world into an medieval castle. The room was also quite big. Bigger than she'd liked it to be. Big rooms always meant lots of space and lots of space always meant emptiness. Empty. Yes, that's what she was afraid of the most, currently. Hugging her knees, Trisha buried her face deep in her arms and trying to get as small as possible. 'Don't think about. Just don't think!" She kept reminding herself over and over again as she tried to suppress the small tears forming in her eyes. She's been holding it in the whole flight from Europe to Japan and the carried to the house and now she could finally let it all out, but still she tried to fight against it. It wouldn't matter, because she couldn't deny the distress and frustration she was feeling, so cried. Sitting behind the door in an big empty room, while the sun outside was setting saying her last good byes before letting the night take over. Her back hit cold, as she pressed herself at the door sobbing, sitting in the dark. Surrounded by these terribly big walls, with no where to go.

The meeting with their Father was shorter than Yui occasionally thought it would take, because as soon as she reached the living room of the mansion, to finally enjoy some time alone, with no vampires around her trying to drink her blood, and right about as the blond let herself fall into the sofa she heard footsteps coming her way. "Well, this was nice as long as it lasted..." She quietly mumbled under her breath, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. As the door to the room opened Yui turned around to see who of the brothers might enter, but as she looked it wasn't them, but Karlheinz himself. This startled Yui as she slightly moved further away from him. "Pardon, for scaring you." He handsome man simply responded as he bowed, also bending down to the young women, considering her face closer. He was staring at her for quite some time, seemingly trying to find something, but not being able to find whatever he was looking for. "Hm...seems like they've really disposed of you my love..." the vampire whispered more likely to himself than to Yui, who was nervously looking at him. Was he here to suck her blood as well, just like his sons would always do? She clenched her fist, grabbing onto the soft material of the sofa, preparing for the worst. Karlheiz seemed to have noticed that and titled his head slightly to the side, with his narrowed eyes moving form her faced down her clenched hand and then up to her neck. This was it, she was going to be the meal of the king of vampires! If his sons were already this cruel to her, then how much pain will she suffer under the hands of this man. But then he snickered and raised himself up again, just giving an apologize smile at the girl. "You thought I was going to drink your blood, right. Don't worry, other than my sons I posses some self-control. I am merely here to make acquaintance with you, the girl who's been driving my poor sons mad lately with her sweet sent of blood." And as he said so he took Yuis hand and kissed it, like a true gentle man. Yui wasn't sure if she should feel save, knowing that he wasn't here to cause her pain, or flustered by this gesture. "I...uh-"before she could say anything in respond, he continued with his little speech. "I also dearly apologies for my sons rude and inappropriate treatment towards you. It truly must have been a hard time with all of them having an eye fixed on your delicate skin." He slowly let go of Yuis hand and made it upon him, to make himself comfortable in a chair in front of her. While doing so, he made a little wave like movement towards the door and it magically closed, also locking itself. "I did tell them to go a little bit easier on you, when they still want to have you as their little play toy. After all, we don't want you get mentally ill and lose your mind like one of my wives did." He said that with such joyful and careless ease that all sympathy and hope, of being able to negotiate with him to finally letting her free, faded. She could even she the malicious joy, behind the last sentence of his statement. "Now, what I'm actually asking of you is to maybe keep an eye on Trish, that little precious starlight. She's been going though...a very dark and rough time lately and I know that some of my sons like Laito and Ayato would immediately take opportunity of her mental state." Weirdly, when talking about the new girl, Karlheinz mimic seemed to soften and to be more caring than it would be when talking to his own offspring. It was like he loved her more than he would ever allow himself to love his sons or give a spark of care about the people he should protect and raise. "I would be very pleased if you could help her to get comfortable around here and making sure that her well being is in best condition." His request sounded more like an order than an actual proposal. He was basically demanding for Yui to be some sort of servant for Trisha. Well, honestly...knowing now that Trisha even was going to a hard time on top of that soon becoming new prey for the vampires, she would have made sure that she was fine with or without Kalrheinz' enforced request. Still, the way he looked at yui with that commanding look in his eyes and his posture...it reminded her of Reiji. Now that she'd noticed, the two of them shared a lot of similarities. The way they walked, their posture, the way of speech, the sense of humor...it was astounding. The only difference between the two would be their looks. It was clear to see that Subaru was the one who resembled his fathers looks as perfect as it could get...but maybe that also had to do with the fact that he was an insest child and that his mother did as well show very close resemblance of Karheinz. It would only be obvious that Surbaru therefore looked exactly like his father, except for the yellow eyes, of course. Yui just gave a simple nod to the vampires' kings request and as soon as she did acknowledge his command, he stood up from his seat, making his leave. "It was a true delight meeting you, my beloved Eve..." and with that he was gone before Yui even realize that he left in the first place. The door to the living room was wide open and as Yui looked outside the window she saw that it was already dark. Weird...she could have sworn that it was brought daylight just now...


	2. What a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Diabolik Lovers soundtrack while reading this, it gives off a nive athmosphere QwQ

Yui, walked through the dark halls of the mansion, holding a plate of food in her hands. It was nothing special, just some toast with butter and strawberry jam and some delicious pieces of apples on the side. It's been three days now and Trisha hadn't come out of the room ever since she has arrived. It really seems like she'd barricaded herself in her room, with the door locked and no one in the house has even seen her in these past days. She didn't came when Yui asked her to come for breakfast, lunch or dinner and the brothers weirdly didn't seem to bother so much, to be honest...it actually looked like they were glad. Some of them still looked grim from the past event, but then there were others that acted just the way they were before. Laito for example. He was the perverted creep, just like he was before this girl arrived and he'd also seem to be the only one who seemed to show some kind of interest for her as well. Yui sometimes saw him lurking outside her room in the hallway, leaned against the wall and waiting. He was also the one starting conversations with Yui and the others about Trisha. Wondering if she was a virgin or not, saying that her face did look pretty enough for Laito to consider pleasuring her. Even Ayato started to slowly join in on his brother's behavior, also mocking Yui with comparing Trisha with her. Saying things like "Even that girl has more breast than you'll ever possess". But then there were others like Reiji who was really pissed of by the girl never appearing to dinner or lunch, when asked for. "Such troublesome human. Her manners are quite inappropriate and troublesome...as expected..." or "What an ungrateful little parasite. She is given the honor to feast with us but ignores the offer. As for much I care she can go and starve herself.". Yes, as always Reiji had very high standards and expectations, when it came to new people and it does definitely not look good for Trisha as it is now. But Reiji wasn't the only one who seemed to be very unsatisfied with the new girl. As Yuit thought, Subaru was not happy about the girl living right next to his room. In fact, he was absolutely angry, because as he found out he immediately smashed various objects that surrounded him and bit Yui really hard as a "punishment for trying to mess with him". She knew that he'd hurt her for that, even when she begged for his forgiveness, he kept sucking her with no mercy. As Yui explained to him tho, that she though that Trisha would be safest from the others, when next to Subarus room, he stopped and just had this look of irritation on his face and what it seemed like, a light blush on his cheeks. "Pff, whatever, like that's going to save her." He simply stated and left, without even considering drinking another sip of his prey. Yui was glad, that even tho the white haired boy wasn't so pleased about Trishas new room, that he never tried to punch her door open to get to her. Every time he went into his room, he just gave a pissed look at the room next to his, but doing nothing else. Yes, he has been quite loud and violent in these three days every time he was in his room, but that's maybe because to just annoy or intimidate the new girl. Since Trisha didn't come when it was time to eat, Yui had brought it upon herself to daily deliver a plate of foot to her, so that she'd at least had something to eat. After all, Karlheinz did order her to take care of the brunette, so that's what she was going to do...but every time Yui had knocked on the door to deliver the food she got no answered in return. So, assuming that Trisha might be shy or uncomfortable around new people, she just placed the plates in front of the door just in case she would come out later to take it. But she never touched them and every time Yui tried to check on her, the plates were still full of the food that hadn't been touched. Even tho the blond knew that no matter how often she will come to offer Trisha some food, she would not open the door. As stubborn as Yui was she still tried anyway, so there she was on the third day, evening on her way to the third floor, bringing the new girl her breakfast. When she reached the third floor, she spotted Laito lurking in the same hallway Yui just headed in. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to proceed, since she didn't want to get spotted by the vampire. After some seconds she still decided to go, since she couldn't bear not fulfilling her duty she'd sworn to do. So, taking all the courage she had she strut down the hallway carefully, not trying to get noticed by Laito, but of course he saw her. "Oh, bitch-chan~. How pleased I am to meet you here~" He moaned as he cheekily grinned at her poor tray of food in her hand. "Ah, what do I see there?" The red haired boy was now standing right behind Yui and was slowly caressing her arms, with his head prompted on her shoulder. "Ah~ you're such a hopeless women Bitch-can..." He chuckled as her came closer to her face. "Wh-What do you mean?" Yui's voice trembled by the touch of the vampire's hands on her skin and his breath touching her soft skin. Laito only seemed to be more amused by her human like behavior. "Nfu, you know exactly that she's not going to eat it~" smirking he wander over the jam of the toast with one of his fingers and licked off the sweet strawberry jam. "and yet, here you are every day believing that she will open the door to finally receive your kindness...ah such a waste. Give it up already." She knew he was right, but she wouldn't, no, she couldn't admit it! Trisha needed someone to look over her and gift her with kindness, evern tho she hadn't left her room once. She surely had a reasonable reason why she behaved this way, after all she was going through a rough time, as Karlheinz said so. Despite the truth behind Laitos word, she would not abandon her friend, no matter the cost. "That's not true!" tearing free form the boys grip, she staggered free and looked at him with such a determination she'd never thought she could possess. "Even when she's probably refusing my help, I will not leave her in that room to starve!" She was standing right in front of Trishas room now, her eyes still focused on Laito, when her eyes wandered to the plate on the ground right next to the door. As always it was still filled with the food of last night. Suddenly all her confidence and believe she had disappeared by just looking at this one plate. What if he was right. Maybe Trisha didn't even wanted her help in the first place and therefore refused to eat, because of her. She could feel the uncertainty show on her face and her eyes dropped to the floor, giving a hurt look of disappointment. "Hehehe, that's right little Bitch~ There is no point in hoping to find a new friend in this women, so don't even try to get on her good side~" Like a predator Laito slowly stepped closer and closer to the blond girl, until he had reached her. "Why don't you just feed me instead of her? I will definitely not abandon and disappoint you my little precious food." His green eyes fixed on her like a madman, he leaned closer to her and sniffed in the strong and sweet sent of her. Ah, what a beautiful smell it was truly

. It's been quite long since Laito had something proper to eat, so he was so looking forward to this. Just as he opened his mouth, revealing his pointy teeth to strike, the door to Trishas room suddenly opened. Laito immediately moved away form Yui. Surprised by the sudden appearance of Trisha, even Yui turned her gaze to the new girl, just like Laito did. There she stood, the new girl, wearing a simple long trouser with a black hoody with the inscription. "Cat nerd" and a big white cat with earphones printed on it. She looked rather surprised to see someone standing in front of her room and just bluntly stared at the both of them while they stared back. Yui would have definitely be happy to see her, but at the moment she was still overthrown by the fear of Laito nealy sucking her blood, that she couldn't help herself than just stupidly stare at Trisha. Even Laito seemed surprised to finally meet the girl. He wouldn't have expected her to have that kind of fashion sense... and the way she looked like was irritating as well. She wasn't groomed or anything. Her hair was still as messy as the day she arrived and her eyes gave off that tired vibe of hers. Then she spotted the plate the blond girl still kept holding in her hand and considered it with a shy smile. "Neat, breakfast for dinner!" She helped herself with one of the toast and took a big bite of her meal. While sewing her bread she now took a closer look at Yui and Laito who were still standing intensely close to each other. "so...uh...you two are a couple?" Trisha gulped and titled her head to the side, taking another bite. "Wha-?!" Yui muttered out in perplexity and immediately moved away from Laitos side, which he, to her surprise allowed it to happen. Weird...usually he would keep her in his stubborn grip, not even thinking about letting her go. But then, to Yuis surprise Laito took Trishas hand attention to kiss it as a greeting. "My my, what a pleasure it is to finally see you outside of-" But before he could finish the kindly gesture toward the new girl she pulled her hand out of Laitos and cut him off. "Trish. Trish is fine and please...no touching...." She said so with a very awkward smile form her side and took a deep breath. Seems like she was nervous. Taking a look at Laito, Yui could see the slightly pissed look on the green-eyed boys face. 'Oh no!' Yui herself was utterly shocked by the girls courage to speak to Laito like that. Yui was just about to jump in front of Trisha to prevent her getting attacked by Laito, as she assumed him to do so, but the boy instead remained calm. He put on a smile and acted like he wasn't offended at all. "My apologies, but I just couldn't help myself by such a lovely being like you." 'W-Was...WAS HE FLIRTING WITH HER?!' the blond girl couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. If she would have pulled that stun with him, she would have gotten punished. Trisha gave him a skeptical look and raised one of her eyebrows. "Well...okey then..." She mumbled out in a rather nervous tone and then quickly focused her attention to Yui. "hey Yui, how about the two of us go for little stroll around the mansion? After all, I barely know this place. You could...you know...show me around perhaps?" Trish now showed a cuter and nicer smile towards Yui, this time like she really meant it. Not like the ones she'd given her before, enforced and fake. The blond was so taken back by the brunette's sudden offer and kindness that she didn't know what to say at first. She wanted to cheer out of happiness and the fact that she'd proven Laito wrong, but at the same time she was so surprised by Trish change of heart. The new girl didn't wait for Yui to answer and just took her by her arm, also taking the second toast from the tray and stuffing it into her mouth. "off we go then..." She pulled Yui along her, just leaving Laito standing there like an idiot. Soon both girls were out of his sight and never in his life before did the vampire got treated this...this disrespectful! Yes, he might have a kinky thing for dominant and stubborn women, but she...oh she was something different! She wasn't just an independent woman, but a real bitch as well! The way she looked at him with such disinterested, annoyance and intolerant. Who did that human think she was to just pull away from his grip and act like she was the one in command?! 'Oh, but don't worry little Trish, once you make yourself home and feel all save and protected, I'll come and make sure you'll fear this mansion to your core. Then every part of your precious little body will be mine.' A smirk crawled up the vampire's mouth and he could taste the sweet scent of blood already. All the anger he'd just felt faded as quickly as it came and instead, he fixed his hat and chuckled. "If that's how you want to play our little game, then this little game you shall get, pussy cat~" And with that, Laito himself headed back to his own room.

"This is the pool area." All evening Yui had shown Trisha around the mansion, leading her to the kitchen, living room, study hall, entrance hall and now the pool area. She'd also told her where all the other rooms were, where the brother are sleeping. Advising her to not go near them, even when the brunette gave a weird look as she'd told her that, but simply shrugged it off. Now as the two of them stood in the middle of the big pool area Trish had to let out an impress whistle. "Wow, I knew that you guys would be some sort of rich, but having your own pool area inside your house...just wow..." as she said so she strolled around the pool and crouched down at one point to touch the surface of the water with her hand. Surprisingly, the water was warm and as Tisha played around with it a bit, she wished she could just take a dive into the warm and clean liquid. Then she asked, "You guys ever use it or is it just decoration?" Yui walked up to her friend and sat down right beside her, where Trish was playing with the water. "Well, not really...I don't know if the brothers actually use the pool. I for my part sure don't..." the blond girl said, a little bit embarrassed. "Hm? Why not?" the new girl fixed her eyes at Yui. Those yellow eyes were staring at her, those pure yellow eyes. It was like they were looking right through her and the blond girls' cheeks started to heat up a little by Trish intense glare. In general, every time Trish had talked to her or just looked at Yui she could feel herself blush. There was something about Trisha that made her so...so comfortable to be around with. Genuinely, the blond was actually really happy, having another human, another girl here at the mansion, so that she wouldn't be all alone with blood thirsty vampires. Maybe....maybe Trish would be fine after all, here...together with her, two friends against six vampires. "Yui...?" Trisha's soft voice had cut her off from her thoughts and was now back in the present again. "Oh! Sorry, uh...oh yes. The reason I don't use the pool is...well...it's because I don't know how to swim..." saying this out loud, Yui felt like an idiot. She already got teased by Ayato for not being able to swim. She was called stupid, worthless and incapable by him, so telling Trish about it, she felt vulnerable. She simply felt embarrassed about her flaws. One of many she possessed and was made aware of by the brothers. Trish scanned the girls mimic in front of her. Yui seemed bothered by that fact and just lightly played with her hands, in embarrassment. Avoiding the eye contact between the two of them and instead staring into the pool. The brunette signed, knowing that there was a lot of self-doubt behind that facade of Yui, by just looking at her. Oh, boy. Trisha herself was extremely bad at comforting others and every time she tried, she always failed miserably and only made matters worse. The thing is, Trish was quite the sarcastic person, so when saying encouraging word, it always came out wrong. But she took a heart and decided to give a shoot. 'ah, fuck it. If I mess up again, who cares anyway...' Then she laid a hand on the small girls' shoulder, freeing her from her terrible thoughts. "well, that's more reason to use it don't you think? If you want to...uh...I could teach you how to swim." By this sudden offer the strange girl has given Yui, all the thoughts of harassment Ayato has done to her flew away. "really?" the naïve girl asked, while she turned her head back at the girl. Trish immediately cursed herself as soon as she saw the shining and hopeful smile on Yuis face. Why did she say that?! 'Great, now she'll think that I want to be her friend...' in fact, the reason why the brunette acted all this nice to the girl was, because she simply felt so bad that she'd been so mean to the girl when she first met her. But never ever did she attend to befriend her, just making sure that she wasn't mad at Trish for being so harsh to her. But the promise she'd just made wouldn't be able to be taken back because as soon as she said so, the blond girl rushed to her feet. "Thank you! I bet we'll have a lot of fun then in the future. Oh, but I don't have a swimming suit..." The sudden outburst of cuteness and emotions took Trish by surprise since she thought of Yui like a more silent and shyer girl. "Well if that's the case then I guess we shouldn-" When hearing that Yui didn't possess a swimming suit and looked at this like it was a big problem...well maybe Trisha could then take back the stupid promise she'd just given her, but her attempt on doing so was immediately interrupted by Yui thinking out loud. "But I could ask Rejij if the two of us could then go shopping together! I know a great mall in the city, close to our school. I'll ask him right away." And with that, the girl was gone hurrying away in such happiness. Trish, sat there, not realizing what had just happened and let out a sigh. "well, shit..." Palming her face the girl pitied herself for her loudmouth. What was she thinking?! "hmhmhm, how cute..." A deep chuckle interrupted the girl while regretting her live choices. Trish looked around the area, at first not being able to spot anyone when she suddenly saw a blond-haired boy lying on one of the benches. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping and Trish could hear muffled sound of music coming from his way. The human titled her head to the side and considered if she should go over to the boy to introduce herself, but then thought to better leave it be. Instead she leaned back with her harms holding her in position and just watched him. The boy didn't make an attempt to introduce himself or anything else, so she wouldn't as well. "be careful what you say around her...she's quite the naïve one..." the boy then spoke into the silence between the two of them and then turned his head to her, opening one of his eyes to stare at the girl. Looking into the boy's ocean blue eyes let a shiver run down her spine. His stare was cold and emotionless, so strange and jet, so familiar. The tiredness in his eyes, the laziness...something Trisha herself knew all too well. Unimpressed and perhaps even fully unaware by the treat attempt of Shu, the new girl bluntly accepted his greetings. "And, who do I have the pleasure with?" saying this, not avoiding Shu's intense stare, but instead returning his gaze, like it was a contest. But she looked at him with a rather cheeky and mischievous grin. In the end it was Shu who slowly turned his gaze away from her, but making sure that it didn't look like he felt uncomfortable by her not being taken back by his present, more like he got bored of her face. Those intensive yellow eyes. It just reminded him to much of the yellow eyes of his father. This girl was so bothersome, so noisy... There was no chance in hell he would try to sympathize with her. And jet...she was so irritating, so completely different from the little prey they used to be around with. This one had strong personality, that much he could tell, and it botered him that he showed a light hint of interest in her. This girl had to be so much more different than all the other sacrificial bride, after all, she was the first bride ever to be accompanied here by their father in person...this old man gotta be planning some bullshit, as usual. But what could it be? Shu usually didn't show much interest in anything this old geek was planning with them and other humans, but this time there was this one tiny thing that bothered him so much about this bride. They weren't allowed to touch her. Karlheinz specifically made it clear to all of the brothers, that if they were even to drink just the slightest drop of blood form her neck, that he'd personally end their live. 'Father never cared about the wellbeing of any bride he had sent our way so why now?' Shu couldn't quite get a hint on it, why that heartless monster would care for a mere human child? Anyway, he wouldn't be stupid enough to find out, for, like I mentioned before, he doesn't really care. But just like the others, he thought it was annoying having food around that you were not even allowed to touch. Who knows, maybe they'll have their fun with her, nevertheless. All it takes was a little bit patient...

"It's Shu..." the boy finally answered after this long silence between the two of them. He hadn't realized that he'd spaced out for a moment there. He expected the girl to say something in return, but it stayed silent. He then again took another glance at the girl, but to his surprise she was gone. Trish had left moments ago, seemingly not wanting to just wait for his answer. As you might have noticed now, Trish is quite impatient. So did Shu and he narrowed his eyes and a slight hint of ager overcome him. "Rude..." he simply stated before going back to sleep.

Roaming the hallways Trisha decided to take a look around the house on her own. This way she didn't had to keep up conversations like she had to with Yui. She also left that boy behind. He was weird. Cute, but weird. Not that she thought that weird was a bad thing. No, the most interesting people were weird, but that guy might be a bit too weird for her taste and he gave off weird vibes. In general, everyone here gave off weird vibes even the cute blond girl. She always seemed to tense up every time she heard a noise, and she was always on guard as if a dangerous animal could attack her at any time. Could Trish be the reason for that? In general, every single one of the boys looked at her with pure hate when she first arrived at their doorstep. She acted like she hadn't noticed the looks the hole group had given her the first day she arrived at the mansion. But to be fair, Trisha hadn't exactly behaved that nice as well that day. "It doesn't matter..." She simply told herself and continued to carelessly walk around the house exploring every part that Yui had made sure to not show her. That's also something Trisha had noticed as well. Yui seemed to avoid special areas when she showed her around the house, like some parts were off limits or even too dangerous to go to. The blond girl also, weirdly, had told her to avoid roaming around the 'triplets' rooms on the second floor. What could possibly be such a danger that she didn't want her to explore all the secrets around the house? Now that Yui was off her tail, she could take her time to get used to her environment and explore the floors Yui seemed to avoid. It took a while for Trisha to find her way around the big mansion, but eventually she found herself on the second floor, the forbidden floor. It was somewhat disrespectful towards Yui to simply ignore her caring words of warning, but the brunette just couldn't help herself. People always told her that too much curiosity wasn't a good attribute for a girl liker her, snooping around in things she shouldn't, but it was just her way of getting attached to new situations. She still hadn't quite accepted the new live she was supposed to life in. Abandoning her home, leaving her country, leaving her friends and the girl she had a crush on just for some Japanese rich life to live? If it were for her she'd simply get on a plane and go back to Europe, but sadly it hadn't been her call to make. So, she just had to accept how things were as of know and adjust to all these people. As she walked down the hallway, completely lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone, someone rather small. She hadn't seen them, since she was an entire head bigger than the boy in front of her. At first, she hadn't even noticed that there was someone in the hallway with her, not until she had walked right into his path. "Watch were you're going!" A loud voice screamed at her and pushed Trish away from them. She looked down and saw a purple haired boy grimly narrowing his eyes at her in disgust. The human scanned the boy and to her surprise he held a teddy bear in his arms. 'isn't he a little bit to old for toys?' she thought to herself tilting her head to that thought, but then simply shrugged it off. 'Well, I still watch kids shows, so...don't judge him idiot' Trish quickly shook of the judgmental thought she had towards the boy and instead apologized to him. "Pardon, I didn't watch were I was going..." she gave an excusing smile and continued her path. "HEY! How dare you just walk away from me?!" he shouted after her, but Trisha seemed so deep in thoughts that she actually wasn't taking note of the vampire at all. Kanato, stared at her in utter disbelieve. 'IS SHE IGNORING ME!?' How dare she! First, she bumps into him and then just leaves with a small 'I'm sorry'?! And she thought she could just get away with it?! Oh no, no one talks to him like that. Kanato was already making moves to get after this ignorant women and squash her like a bug when he suddenly decided not to.' "And if any of you even think about putting a hand on her..." Karlheinz gave a sadistic smile towards his sons, so evil and diabolic, that every single one of his sons froze in place. "...the I swear I'll make sure that your death is the most merciless death I can think of." '. Those words echoed through the boys' head as he just thought about lanying a hand on her. No matter how much he disliked that parasite for treating him like that, he hated his father more and was smart enough to take his threat serious. He gave Trish one last disgusted glare, before turning his back to hear and smiling at his little blush bear. "Don't worry Teddy. We're going to make her to a doll soon enough, once father gets bored of his little play toy...."


	3. Manners

Reiji looked down upon this woman standing in front of him. He couldn’t believe it, first she locked herself in a room, not showing her pitiful face around once and now she had the nerves to appear up for tonight’s dinner. This woman didn’t even take the time to groom herself properly like a young lady her age should. Her hair, all messy and that smug look on her face. Filthy. Not to forget her bizarre way of fashion sense, like she was living on the street. A mere black pullover with these weird sleeping trousers, it’s like she wanted him to dislike her. The young man would have to lecture her soon about what it meant living at the Sakamaki mansion and living up to their standards, if she really considers staying here. Not that she had a say in all of this, to even begin with, but if he already had to deal with another human pestilence, he’d rather have her behave. Dress like them, act like them and show respect towards them. Her look alone was insulting to the likes of his! He simply shook his head in disappointment while that creature was rambling out her apology.  
“I am terribly sorry about my rude behaviour these couple of days. Not showing up for dinner and in general acting like I was avoiding all of you.” Trish had to bend her neck back all the way just to be able to actually look Reiji in the eye, for he was a lot taller than herself. And as she finished, she remembered that it was common in Japan to bow when apologising, so she hesitantly and clumsy did so, not knowing if she was doing it correctly. This little stunt of hers let out another annoyed sigh from Reiji, so Trisha quickly pulled herself up again, thinking that the gesture wasn’t used the way she thought it was. The blue haired boy fixed his glasses, not letting the girl out of her sight and intensely considered her features.   
He had to admit, even tho she looked like a complete mess at the time her face did show pretty features. Soft skin, an exotic look, little freckles as well (which was considered acceptable) and big, strong, characteristic eyes. But the colour of them, it would get a lot of time getting used to. Those big yellow orbs. Why’d of all the eye colours a human could possess, did she had to share the same colour as their father? Of course, her eyes weren’t as nearly as treating and elegant than the yellow ambered orbs the vampire king possessed, but still. It was bothering and an annoyance.   
Trish had noticed the boy staring at her, especially seeming to take an interest in her eye colour and as soon as she noticed that, the brunette broke the eye contact, feeling extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. Just for a split second she looked at the side, ashamed, but quickly put on her normal act again. “Soooo….” She started, taking a step to her left, to look behind him. Everyone was already gathered at the big dining table in the middle of the room. There were some familiar faced she’d met before this evening, like the tall guy with the blond hair, the weirdo wearing that stupid hat and the Teddy Bear lover. Then there were these other people she hadn’t really met yet. (actually, she hadn’t really met anyone yet except for Yui) And of course Yui was present as well, sitting at the end next to yet another green eyed and red-haired boy. Who also seemed like he was teasing the blond girl, whispering something to her that made Yui flinch. The boy then cheekily giggled to her reaction. He also didn’t wear his school uniform quite right. His shirt wasn’t even closed properly, and his tie was a mess! Not that Trisha herself did even knew how to tie a tie to begin with, but still…quite messy. Next her gaze drifted off to the second boy she hasn’t really met yet. A wite haired albino, his arms crossed and a grim look on his face. Unlike the other brothers and just like Shu, he hadn’t said a word ever since he entered, with his head lowered and his eyes closed. Seemingly trying to avoid any eye contact with her. But as Trish laid eyes upon him, he immediately shot a dead glare back at her. The brunette couldn’t suppress the small gasp of fear that escaped her lips. That sudden look of absolute anger and disgust that was thrown her way, took her by surprise. So, she quickly took her gaze away from his blood red eyes. Tho she could still feel the insanity of his eyes on her. “gee, Subaru, take it easy. You’re scaring that poor thing~” Laito teased as he propped his head on his hand. Subaru just threw a quick and growly respond back at his brother “As if I care!” also, slamming his fist on the table. Trish and Yui flinched by the sudden gesture of the albino boy. Laito simply ignored his little brothers violent act and instead turned his attention back to Trisha. “Now, now. Won’t you then take a seat and finally join us for a meal, pussy cat~” The red haired vampire waited for a respond from the new girl but instead there was an awkward five seconds of silence before Trish even noticed that someone was talking to her. She was still taken back by the intense aura that Subaru gave off. “What?” she shook up, having been in thoughts and blinked confused at Laito for a moment “sit? Oh, yeah, right…” yet another long pause. “pussy cat!?” Trisha threw a lot of irritated looks at Laito, not knowing what he implied to, but then her eyes sat onto the imprinted cat on her hoody, with the big signature ‘CAT NERD’ written on it. “Ah…riiiight.” She quickly mumbled to herself, not even aware that the nickname was meant in a pervy and insulting way.   
‘This girl truly isn’t the brightest’ Laito snicked to himself but found it so very adorable. It truly will be a lot of fun messing with her, since she didn’t really seem to catch on with his sex jokes. Reiji gloomed coldly at the girl, before he himself took a seat at the table as well, leaving only one chair for Trish to sit in. Reiji, sat at the other end on her side of the table, next to Subaru. On her opposite she met eyes with the one boy who didn’t know how to tie his tie. On his right there was Yui and on his left the boy with the Fedora hat and to his left sat Kanato. Seeing that there was only one other chair free to sit in she sat down, right next to Shu and Subaru.  
The white boy growled seeing that he’d have to sit next to this girl. She was next to his room already, did she really had to sit next to him as well now?! Dam, how much he would have loved to break that table in front of him right now.  
“Well, then, since we’re all gathered now, I’ll open our todays dinner party” the second eldest son announced and as soon as he did so, everyone started eating. Ayato, of course did only focused his attention to the freshly made Takoyaki, he forced Yui to make this evening under…harsh circumstances. That’s also why Yui wore a turtleneck sweater this evening. She didn’t wanted Trisha to see the many bite marks Ayato has put upon her. That girl still was completely unaware that she was feasting among Vampires. Also…talking about eating. “uhm, Trisha-san… what are you doing?” Yui shyly asked her new friend as she hadn’t started eating yet, but instead considered the golden silverware to her left and right. Holing them in her hand to get a better look at them. Of course, not only Yui had noticed that, but the other vampires as well. Some like Subaru and Shu simply ignored her weird behaviour. Others like Reiji showed much displeasure. “I’m just…finding out which one of these to use…” Trish simply replied, putting one of the knifes down and instead took yet another one considering that one closely. “what-…which one…?” she mumbled meanwhile, taking a forge as well. It was clear to see that she was very much confused because she stared at the three golden forges to her left, the three golden knives to her right and the two totally unnecessary spoons in front of her. “Look teddy, isn’t it funny. She really doesn’t know how to use normal silverware.” Kanato amusingly and creepy whispered to his toy bear. “Maybe we should show her someday, how we use the knives properly.” Even tho there was much kindness and sweetness in his voice it was clear to hear the psycho that kid he was. His little comment was met with a small and slow turned look by Trish. Seemingly uncomfortable about what the purple haired boy just said. Was he implying on using a knife…on her?! “He’s joking!” Yui quickly told to turn her attention away from Kanato. The less she would interact with the vampires the better she would be in the in the end. Yui thought to herself and feeling the amusing and treating looks the triplets were giving her. She knew that eventually they would notice her trying to protect Trisha from the truth of all of them being sadistic vampires. But if she could at least help it so that Trish wouldn’t get too much on their bad side, she would risk it. “Ah, …” The yellow eyed girl simply stated with an awkward and rather intimated smile on her face.   
She gave a small silent chuckle, not really to act like she thought the joke was funny, rather to calm herself. She decided just picked one random forge and knife and started eating. Of course, she was using the wrong pair and Yui had to press her lips together taking a small glance at Reiji, who was at this point furious about the girls in proper manners. If it would have been Yui instead of Trish right there, she sure would have gotten a had full of Reiji complaining about her incompetent, but instead he remained silent, even when it was clear to see that he literally forced himself to keep his mouth shut. ‘weird’ Yui thought to herself. She had never seen Reiji ever supressing the urge to correct someone. Ayato and Laito seemed to notice and started to snicker, seeing Reiji like that. Even Shu seemed to have taken note of this and just gave an amused smile at Trish sitting next to him and then to his brother, before closing his eyes again. “Oi, Boobs! You might want to use the other set of silverware, your using the wrong one!” Ayato giggled as he pointed out Trish obvious mistake, she didn’t notice herself. The brunette looked up from her plate and gave a blunt “oh…” And put the cutlery away she’d just used and instead, picked another set…also the wrong one. That made Ayato burst out in laughter joined by snickering of Kanato and Laito. Yui just stared at Trish in disbelieve. ‘How am I going to be able to protect her from the brothers if she is making a target out of herself?!’.  
“Incredible!” The red haired exclaimed and hold a hand in front of his mouth trying to not burst out too much out of laughter. In his mischievous behaviour he took a small glance at Reiji, who had his eyes buried on Trisha. Seeing that his older brother was so pissed by that girl Ayato did allow himself to put fuel into his brother wound and at the same time causing Trish more trouble for later as well. “Really, don’t you know anything.” He stood up and bent over the table to hand the girl the ‘right pair’ of flatware. Of course, he was giving her, yet another wrong pair. “here you go stupid!” he smirked and sat back down as he had ‘helped’ the new girl. Trish kindly took the help Ayato had offered. “Thank you.” She gave a shy smile toward the red-haired ignoring that he called her stupid and wanted to continue her meal, when yet again she was interrupted by more laughter from the boy. “Ayato, that’s no way to treat a lady. Stop your stupid nonsense right now.” Finally, after Reiji couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, he arrogantly snapped at his brother and then at Trish. “And you, seriously” he frowned taking his glasses off and rubbing his forehead. “you really don’t possess any manners do you. Let yourself getting tricked so easily by a person like Ayato…truly pathetic…I will have to fully lecture you about proper behaviour after this.”.  
‘Oh no!’ Yui screamed in her mind. This time there truly wasn’t anything she could to prevent her from getting bitten! The blond just knew how much Reiji used these so called ‘lessons’ as an excuse to feast on Yui, so he definitely would do the same thing with Trish. Worst thing of all, Yui really couldn’t do anything this time to prevent it, for if she spoke up or said anything, she would surely get punished for interfering.  
Trish, unlike Yui of course didn’t saw the danger behind those words and also was really unimpressed. “Sure.” She simply stated with her head prompted on of her hands turning her attention to the second eldest son. Giving him a small, shy, but also so very cute and innocent look that made Yuis cheeks heat up again. Yui had noticed before already, but now with enough light shining upon the new girls face she could actually see her beauty in full state. Of course, her tired eyes and messy hair didn’t really let her beauty show when you look at her the first time, but after really having seen her timid smile no one could ever doubt that she wasn’t attractive.   
“You people are too noisy…” All of a sudden Shu stood up from his place and left the room, not even having touched his food once. For Yui and the rest it wasn’t quite uncommon for Shu to simply leave when ever he felt like it and seemingly it wasn’t such a big bother to Trish either. Sure, she looked after him when he left, but quickly turned her attention back to her meal, eating in silence. “Of course, we were too noisy…” Reiji mocked, clearly hearing the hate out of his voice. Then, just like Shu had started a chemical reaction, Subaru stood up as well and pierced his knife into the table, furious and in rage. Trish nearly chocked on her food, being right next to him. “FUCK THIS!” He shouted and stomped away, giving Trish one last dead glare, before disappearing as well. Trish caught form swallowing her food to fast because of Subarus sudden outburst. The brunette then looked to her left and then her right, very confused at the now empty seats next to her. Yui could see how tense she was and then slowly easing up a little. Sure, she must have been very confused by the Sakamakis weird behaviour, but Yui thought her to be…somewhat more intimidated by what had just occurred.   
“Don’t take it personally pussy cat~” Laito chuckled as her played around with his food for a little bit, not taking his eyes of his plate as he talked to Trish. “He’s always like that when he’s meeting new people~ Especially when they’re such an extraordinary and pretty beauties like yourself~” He slowly shoved food into his mouth and seductively licked his lips afterwards, now his eyes laid upon Trish…but not her face. This was a gesture even Trish couldn’t ignore but seeming not being that much bothered by it.   
She did tho thought about what he said and seemed like it really got to her. Trish put down her silverware and hesitantly glanced at Reiji. “I think I should go back to my room seeing that…” hinting at the two empty seats next to her. She inhaled sharply by the thought of how much hate everyone seemed to shove her way. “yeah…I think I should just leave…” And there it was again. Her veil of numbness and tiredness covered her again. As she walked pass Yui to get to the exit, the blond could hear Trish mumbling to herself along the lines of ‘…not ready for this…’.  
Surprisingly, Reiji said nothing to stop her except for him clicking with his tongue in disgust. Yui was about to stand up as well and follow her friend making sure that she was fine, but a hand grabbed her before she could do so. Ayato pulled her back onto her chair and waited for Trisha to finally leave before evilly smirking at Yui, pulling her closer at him against her will. “Don’t forget your place tittles. Yours Truly is still the one who decides when you’re allowed to leave~” the vampires whispered into her ear, and licked her cheeks, knowing how much she hated it when he does that. “But, I only wanted to hel-“ Yui protested but was cut of by Kanato this time, who also was now making his way to leave the dining room. “Don’t bother yourself with her, my sweet Yui…” he held his Teddy close to him. “There’s no need wasting your precious energy on a human like her, am I right, Teddy?” Kanato smiled as he looked at his bear, seeming as if he could talk. “I agree, Teddy…she won’t be saying long anyway~”. A sinister giggle escaped his lips as he left the room.   
Yui was shook by what Kanato had just said. ‘Trisha…she really is going to get killed by them?’ The shock was written all over her face and thus only turned on Ayato even more. “Why the sad face pancake? Sad that you’re going to lose your so-called new girlfriend?” laying a hand upon her soft face Ayato gently put one of her blond strains of hair behind Yuis ear, while pulling her even closer to him. “All you need is me, remember!” Yui couldn’t help but someone feel a little bit comfort by Ayato soft touch, even when she knew that he only intended on sucking her blood. She turned her head slightly away from Ayatos face so that she couldn’t see her expression.   
“Ayato, how many times do I need to remind you to restrain yourself when eating together.” Fixing his glasses yet again, Reiji intervened. “Huh?! Why?! No one’s here anymore!” the boy loudly complained and giving a bratty grin toward his elder brother. “None the less.” The dark blue haired male raised himself from the table. “Rules still must be followed, no matter the circumstances. So, if you intent of continuing your activities, please move them to your private room.” And with this last statement Reiji left the dining room as well. Left now was only Laito and Ayato. “My my, our little guest even left a huge impact on Reiji…that happens rarely~” Laito was still playing with his food, but seemingly no intent to eat anything. “Who cares.” Ayato simply respond and turned his attention back to Yui who was still quivering in his arms. “All I care about is you sweet blood pancake. Besides she’s as good as dead anyway.” The red-haired boy pulled on Yuis hair for her to bend her head back, so that her neck would be exposed. “N-No!” the blond tried to struggle against the vampire’s strong grip, but it was with no use. “Don’t you dare protest against Yours Truly, or do you want me to rip your hair out?!” Ayato threatened in a cheeky and sickening sweet voice. “You can’t!” Yui squirmed, but not because of the threats of Ayato to hurt her. “You can’t hurt her! Please!” She doesn’t deserve this!!” Yui struggled as strong as she could. She’d never rebelled against any of the brothers and at the time she didn’t even cared if she were to be punished afterwards. The green eyed boy irritated stared at the girl and even Laito had stopped playing with his food to also look at the girl for a moment. Yui immediately used this opportunity to free herself from Ayatos gip and stood up, facing the brothers. “Please, spare Trisha, I’ll do everything! Everything you demand from me. You can beat me, suck my blood, abuse me, anything, but please, I beg of you…just spear her!” She was serious. Every word she said, she meant it from the bottom of her heart. She could even feel tears dripping down her cheek. “I can’t…I can’t see anyone else having to suffer the way I do…” There was a short silence between Yui and the vampires, before Laito burst out in his theatrical laughter. “This is truly delicious~” he stood up and walked towards the blond, circling her. “You really are conceited, aren’t you.” While Laito was making fun of the girls behaviour, Ayato on the other hand was still perplexed by what Yui had said.  
There was this weird feeling inside him again and he couldn’t shake off. The way that girl cared so much about other peoples around her even when she didn’t knew them…there was this weird warm feeling inside him every time she did act like that. But the boy quicky shook this thought out of his head and brought him back to reality. There was no way on earth that he felt something toward his food…  
“Where do you get the idea that you’re allowed to make a statement like this, little bitch~. After all it’s not your call to make and you very well know that.” Putting both hands on Yuis shoulder he now stood behind her, a flirty look on his face. “But…I’ll still gladly take your offer on it…even though.” He leaned closer to her ear and was now whispering sadistically “I can’t promise you that I will be able to leave my hand off Trish…” he slowly put his hands on Yuis thigh and smoothly went up. “…a girl like, her…I don’t think that I’ll be able to control myself~”   
‘No…no! He couldn’t do that!’ Yui froze by him saying that. Even when she was willing to sacrifice her entire body, they wouldn’t leaver her be. Soon Trish would be treated like nothing but food. She clenched her eyes, feeling all dizzy and hopeless. In the end there was really nothing she could do to help…  
“that’s right little bitch~ She’ll be our playing toy, just like you are ours~” she could feel Laitos hand slowly wandering off to her inner side of her thigh and another hand slowly removing the collar of her pullover.   
Just as Laito was making moves to burry his fang into Yuis neck Ayato stood up and grumbled. “You really piss me of tittles! How can anyone be so stupid enough to care more about others than yourself, idiot!” stomping towards her he never kept his eyes of Yui. “Besides, you’re just saying that because you’re worried that with another girl at the mansion, you’ll lose all the attention we give you!” What? That wasn’t true. Yui would never think something like that! “What?! No-“she attempted but was immediately cut off. “Well, I’m glad to tell you that we’re not allowed to even touch Trish, so you shouldn’t worry about a pathetic girl like her stealing my attention away from you!” He pounded giving a small, annoyed huff.   
Yui couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did…did Ayato just say that they weren’t allowed to harm Trsiha? This couldn’t be right…right? “What?” that the only thing Yui could say after this sudden twist of fates. She was so surprised by this news that she couldn’t believe it. Was that maybe why Karlheinz personally escorted Trisha to the mansion, so that he could tell his son that she wasn’t a sacrificial bride to feast upon? Yui bet the relieve on her face was clear to see and thus made Laito finally begged away from her neck. “You’re no fun Ayato~” the boy with the Fedora pout, rather seeming disappointed. “Messing with her would have been so much more fun…” he fixed his head and gave his brother a neutral glare, but narrowing his eyes in suspicion “wouldn’t you agree?”. But Ayato simply ignored the glare his brother gave and instead walked closer to Yui. Yui’s relieve was written all over her face, but immediately disappeared as soon as she saw Ayatos sudden chance of emotions. Instead of looking at her with that deep and unreadable glare, he’d given her moments ago, he wore his sadistic grin again. “That’s right titles, you can be all relieved now, because you’ll be the only one again who gets the honour of severing your sweet blood to us~” And before Yui knew what hit her She was shoved the to ground with Ayato on top of her. He was close to her face that she could felt his cold breath on their cheeks, and thus made her blush. “Ay..Ayato….?!” She muttered in embarrassment, but her concerns were simply met with a devilish grin. “I’ll suck every single drop of blood out of you~” he frowned into her hear, very threatening. “every.single.drop. You’re hole body belongs only to me~” He moved ever so slightly closer to her neck, pushing down her collar of her sweater. Yui knew what was coming her way; a very painful and passionate bite…multiple bites and she always used to be so very frightened when Ayato did that, but surprisingly this time…she didn’t wear her typical scared look. This time, there was a light smile on it and instead of fear she felt…happiness. 

Trisha was walking down the hallway to her room, never taking her eyes off the floor. ‘stupid, stupid, stupid!’ this was a total mess! Why did she had to be that way…always getting on other peoples nerves without even noticing it. Of course, they didn’t like her, with the way she acted. She gave a tired sigh as she walked up the stairs to the third floor. It wasn’t really her fault was it? She came form a normal middle class…which probably would be the lower class for them anyway. How could she possibly know what to do with those stupid different types of forges and knives?! When Mr. Sakamakis said that his sons could be…troublesome at times, she didn’t expect them to be that troublesome. A perfectionist, a psychopath, a guy with anger issues and a pervert. How was she going to adapt to people that acted so strange and bizarre?! The other two probably had unlikeable characteristics as well, that she didn’t know of yet. Trish wasn’t used to be around so many people at once and especially not used to be the centre of attention. She took a moment to process her thought and roughed herself together, building up er courage. ‘Ok, Trisha. You’re gonna pull yourself together and act like a decent guest. It’s only for two years anyway…so the least you could do going back to your usual self’ she stopped ‘and fucking get over it!’. She clicked her tongue to realizing how stupid she must look like, talking to herself like that. “yeah, like I’ll even get over that…” she silently growled to herself, but part of her was right. She had to life with the way things were now and complaining wouldn’t do much helping.   
She walked down the floor to her room and her eyes fell onto the door next to hers. She knew that one of the brothers had their room right next to hers and assuming from the many much aggressive smashing and noised that had been going on in there that it was probably the albino boy. Even now she could hear angry grunting and things being thrown around, as she slowly walked pass. She started at the door for a moment in guilt. She didn’t know what was wrong with him and if he always behaved that way, but she was sure that at the moment, his ‘little’ outburst was because of her. ‘Who cares, it’s not like it’s your problem’ A voice told her, so she continued her path to her room and opened the door, but while doing so she stopped herself. With the hand on the handle she slowly looked at the door next to her again and sigh, closing her eyes, deeply regretting she was going to do. She removed her hand from the door handle and walked back to the room next to her. Standing in front of it for a while, gathering her strength, then after a brief moment of taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. No answer. No sound or any hint of him making approach to open the door or anything. Of course not and Trisha understood, so she simply started in a calm and soft voice. “I’m very sorry…if I said or did something wrong at the dining table to have upset you that badly…” she paused, listening tight, exception some sort of reaction or just a hint of the boy even listening to her. But there was nothing, just silence so she continued. “I really, want to get along with all of you…” she looked to the side, knowing that some part of her was lying even tho she really meant what she said. “sorry for bothering you…” Trish realized how stupid it as to look like, just stand there like an idiot, talking to a closed door. She shook her head in embarrassment of her behaviour and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her, locking it.   
Inside his room, Subaru on the other hand was still staring at his door from where the girls voice just had appeared. Even after he could hear her enter her own room, locking the door he was still staring at that door. There was contempt on his face and a hint of displeasure, and yet also pity. He knows better than to getting attached too much with these girls that his fathers sent to the mansion as sacrifice, but he couldn’t help feeling pity for these little humans. They all didn’t know what they got herself into and they would never be able to ever get out of this mess ever again. This place was the last thing they’d ever see. When the white-haired boy heard the conditions, their father had made for this girl, that they weren’t allowed to suck her blood or harm he in any way he could see the displeasure on his brothers faces. Of course, they would be disappointed form having to restrain themselves, control their thirst. Subaru for his part, had no problem with his father’s conditions for he thought he wouldn’t be around the girl to much so that he wouldn’t even get tempted by her scent. But of course, she had to pick the room next to his, from all the bloody chambers their possessed it had to be that one! The only reason he was able to somewhat restrain himself from drinking too much of Yuis blood was that he’d keep himself distance from her, not wanting to expose her to more pain, for he is really bad at curbing his lust for blood. With Trisha being to close to him it will be hard to ignore the smell of her blood, the fresh meat right in front of his doorstep and those fucking eyes of hers! Just like the rest of his brothers they completely threw them under the bus. Yellow, was the colour all of them hated deeply to their core, for it was the colour that cursed man possessed as his eye colour. Those eyes filled with pleasure in seeing them suffer, filled with such arrogance and malicious joy. He felt so tempted to just take the new girl and cause her with such cruel pain and look into those ambered orbs, only so that he would get the feeling that it would be like to look into his father eyes when he one day would end him.


	4. First day of school I

Yellow eyes looked back at her in embarrassment and a light blush on her cheeks could be seen. She eyed herself in the mirror, moving from the uniform jacked lower down to the tiny skirt. ‘Oh gosh…!’ she screamed at herself, desperately trying to push she small part of cloth further down so that her legs would be covered a little bit more than they are now. ‘How is it that Japanese school girls walk around with this kind of uniform?!’ She yet again exclaimed, taking a sharp breath. Last night Reiji had knocked on her door, bringing her school uniform, schedule and extra lessons for desk manner. Even after the awkward evening last night she still had to come to his room for him to lecture her. It was a pain! Even tho she tried her best to follow on his rules and expectation he always seemed to find something to complain about her. She could see how much of a perfectionist he was, but at the same time she started to show some interest and respect for him. His room was filled with all sorts of book about science, Literature and laboratory equipment. Even when Thish herself didn’t understood much of math, physics or chemistry, she sure admired people who did. And seeing that Reiji seemed to be a total nerd for that she immediately started to feel sympathy towards him…despite his mean statements about her.   
Except for the way too short shirt and the knee-high socks, the school uniform for her school was actually quite comfortable. The colour combination was quite nice and the jacked, oh gorgeous it was so smooth! The material felt so good and well crafted. It was like it was made out of a princess’s dress and she surely felt that way as well. She felt like royalty, feeling that silk like peace of clothes touching her skin in such a calming way. But that skirt?! No way she way going to wear that! Not that she didn’t like it, it was hot and looked very good on her, but it was a bit too much skin revealing, even for her kinky taste. This wouldn’t do…she’d actually rather just wear her own clothes but considering that she was going to a private school which insisted on their students wearing uniform, there was not much to do other than following their rules. Still, maybe there was something she could do to remedy that problem. She walked up to her suitcase, which was lying on the ground next to her bed. Trish still hadn’t bothered to unpack all her clothes to put them into a dresser or anything. She still wanted to wait until the rest of her stuff arrived. Even tho she had told Tougo Sakamaki that it wasn’t necessary to actually get all her stuff that she possessed all the way over to Japan, he still insisted on doing so. So, in a couple of days or weeks she would receive the rest of her stuff she wasn’t able to bring with her in the short notice she found out that she’d to move to Japan.   
After a while of digging around in her clothes she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a black leggings and put them on underneath immediately. “Way better…” she said as she considered herself in the mirror again. Now she was able to wear the skirt and not feeling completely exposed. No way she was going to walk around school with her lower exposed for some pervy boys to take panty shoot of her. 

“And what is the meaning of this?” Trish gave a misunderstanding look towards Reiji. “It’s my school uniform…” she bluntly answered, like it was obvious. “I’m not stupid, I can see that.” The young strict man clicked with his tongue, while fixing his glasses. “What I was intending on to ask is why you are wearing that underneath your skirt…” he pointed at the black thin leggings Trish wore, seemingly annoyed. “What’s about it?” the girl asked, having no problem with the way she had chose to customize her school uniform…and she was merely wearing a leggings…. nothing more. She was standing at the entrance hall of the mansion getting ready to head out to school with the rest, but she and Reiji were the only one present yet.  
The vampire was very pleased when the brunette had arrived right on time for their depart, unlike all the other he’d explicitly told to come on time. She was, to his surprise, even properly broomed. Her hair was brushed and properly bun together to a tight ponytail, with her trains clipped together with a bobby pin. That tired and cocky look she used to wear was also gone and instead replaced with a elegance and calm look. But as soon as he’d noticed Trish not wearing her school uniform as she was supposed to, all his hope for this girl being not so far lost after faded. “Inacceptable.” Reiji threw at her with a snappy and judge like face. “Wearing trousers or any sort of such, is not allowed for the female wardrobe. It is a strict rule that must be followed.”. ‘what?! No way that that would be such a big problem.’ Trish shook her head in irritation giving him an implausible look, like he was kidding. “You’re joking, right?” she playfully asked, but when her question was answered with a very serious and non-joking glare, she stared at him with her mouth open. “Your…not joking….” She exclaimed. “Pardon me, but I can’t possibly wear this-“ She pointed at the very short skirt she’s wearing “without anything that short panties underneath.” She countered his strict stare at the second eldest brother. Reiji only narrowed his eyes in displeasure of her daring to talk back to him. “The school made it clear that the uniforms are to wear the way they were intended to.” Trish could feel his cold eyes scanning her closely, for any rebellious behaviour. Why was he so insistent on such a small, tiny change on her uniform? “I’m sure if I’d simply ask the teachers if I was allowed to-“ “No.” he immediately interrupted, without even waiting for her to her to end her sentence. He then pulled out a clock of his pocket and checked the time. “you still have some time left to change. Make it quick.” He commanded and turned her his back, showing that their little conversation was over. The girl looked after him in disbelieve, but she didn’t want to get into more trouble, so she simply did as he commanded. 

“ouch…” Yui carefully touched her many bites on her shoulders, left by Ayato. In the mirror she could see how swollen some of the wounds were. ‘He really was going wild on me yesterday…’ she thought as she rubbed some medicine on it for it to heal faster and pulled out a box of raspberry juice from under her table. She had a full stack of them stored, for her to drink every evening after waking up. She put the straw into the box and drank it while fixing her hair, plugging her flower clipper in one of her blond strains. After that she’d went to her closet, putting on her school uniform. The only good thing she had from living in the mansion was that she could continued going to school and escape this mansion. Of course, it wasn’t real freedom since she was under surveillance by the brothers at any time in school, but at least they couldn’t bite her as often as they would at home. Maybe if she sticked close to Trish she could even avoid getting bitten at all. Seeing that the brothers were not to harm her, she assumed that they weren’t also allowed to tell her that they were vampires as well, because they behaved very normal around her. They didn’t enter her private space to much, so that she wouldn’t see her pointy teeth and never teleported in room she was in as well and instead walked through the door like any normal person would do. Yui maybe could use this to her advantage, being around Trish in school would not only be a perfect opportunity to get to know her better, but also not getting bitten. After she’d finished dressing and only had to apply her little cute bowtie to her uniform, she felt a sudden pair of hands on her hip. She tensed up as soon as she felt the presence of another person behind her and not to her surprise, it was Laito. “hey there, little Bitch~” She heard the flirty voice in her ear, running a shiver down her spine. She would never get used to it. “L-Laito-kun….?!” She mutterer in fear and lightly turned her head towards him. Her surprise was met with an evil snicker. In the mirror she could see how pleases the red-haired boy was about her expression. It turned him on. “Why act so surprised~?.” He slowly laid a hand on the ribbon Yui had just finished tying. “You knew that I would come eventually. Deep inside your heart, you were hoping for it, weren’t you.” He slowly removed her pink ribbon, revealing her neck.   
‘Such delicate soft skin’ the vampire thought to himself, licking his lips in excitement. How much he adored that sweet scent of her blood, it was like a fountain of life flowing through her veins.   
“Laito-kun…?!” Yui whimpered in concern showing some sort of resistance. “You can’t suck my blood now! We’ll need to hurry or otherwise Reiji will be-“ “Oh hush, little Bitch~. You’re always in such a hurry, besides who cares about what Reiji thinks. Nfu, we…” He moved his hand to her chin, shoving it to the side so that he would have a better opening to her neck “…have all the time in the world~”. The boy gave an flirty smirk before he slowly run his tongue down the side of her neck. He could feel the sensation going though Yuis body and he couldn’t deny the fact that thus only increased his hunger. “…Laito…please…” the blond girl bit her bottom lip, in order not scream of make any sounds of noise to provoke Laitos perverted mind and waited for the moment of the bite. Laito made sure to enter his fangs as slow as he possible could to get an even more uptight reaction from the girl. ‘delicious~’ not only her blood but her scared and full of pain distorted face he saw in the mirror in front of them. Truly he had ‘pleased’ many of the sacrificial bride before her, but none of them gave him the feeling of being to complete when sucking their blood. Yui was truly a raretly and he wouldn’t let her even escape this mansion. Laito allowed himself to let Yui know how comfortable he was compared to her being sucken and let out quite moans and sucking noises. He enjoyed every bit of it and he could tell, even tho she denied it, that some part of Yui did enjoy it as well. Even yui couldn’t hold her little whimpers of pain in and there fore let out a small gasp. The boy only chuckled to her reaction and dug his fangs even deeper into her skin.   
“…No…!” the blond begged but it was for no use. She couldn’t do anything that wait it all out.   
Suddenly the door to her room got slammed open. “What takes you so long, Yui-“ Subaru was standing in the doorframe, with his usual grumpy look on his face. “huh?! Laito, what the hell?!” He hissed as he saw his brother leaned over the poor girl, whose legs already started trembling under the vampires strong grip. It was like she was merely whore to that pervy boy. “tch.” The youngest brother spit out in disgust eyeing Laito with a pissed look. Laito slowly let go of Yui, removing his fangs from her neck and sighed in disappointment. “Can’t you ever let me have my fun, Subaru~” He gave an annoyed but also cheeky glance at his younger brother who just replied with a harsh growl. “Shut up pervert! Hell I care! I’m just here because Reiji told me to get Yui!!” he snapped at Laito, putting his hand into his pockets and turning his back at him again, with one last glance at Yui herself, who was giving him a thanking smile. He took note of that and had to hide his small blush crawling up his cheeks, so he left again giving Laito one last waring. “Just fucking come downstairs. Everyone’s waiting…” And with that the albino boy was gone.   
Laito gave a sigh and run a hand through his hair, seemingly disappointed. “I always get interrupted by something…it’s like a force from above doesn’t want me to enjoy my precious time with you, Bitch-can~” He narrowed his eyes wandered around the room and then laid his eyes upon Yui again. “Hm~ don’t get your hopes up. We’ll continue our session in school later~” Yuis heartbeat dropped as soon as he heard his statement. ‘continue his session in SCHOOL?!’ she nearly fainted by the thought of it and wanted to complain, but Laito was already heading out of her room. The blond was left alone in her room, with small drops of blood dropping down her neck. She sighs and slowly picked up the pink ribbon Laito had left on the floor. 

Yui arrived at the main entrance hall and could see that everyone was present, even Trish. But as she was walking toward her friend, she suddenly noticed how embarrassed and tensed she was. It was like she was constantly checking her skirt and kept her legs pressed together. The blond found her behaviour somewhat strange and was wondering why she acted that way. Only after Laito had tried to make an approach towards Trisha she finally understood why the brunette acted that way. “What the heck?! Why would you say that?!” She squeaked at the boy as she covered her lower part of her body with her arms, taking a step back and looking at him with a look of utter shock. Laito just responded her harsh answer with flirty grin attempting to make her as uncomfortable as possible. ‘So that’s what it’s all about’ the blond thought as she was watching the two of them. Now it was easy to see how uptight, shy and insecure This was about dressing in a short skirt like that. Yui never thought about the fact that someone would ever feel uncomfortable in that uniform, but maybe it was because she was already so used to wearing them ever since elementary school. For someone like Tish who comes form a country where school uniforms weren’t common at all, it sure must have been weird to suddenly wear them. Especial when she didn’t like wearing skirts.   
“you’re late.” A sharp voice hissed behind Yui, waking her form her deep thoughts. “Huh?” She turned around, only to face with cold and strict eyes. “My-My apologies, Reiji…” she muttered, realizing how much the man hated when people weren’t on time. He only gave a snarly grunt and bend down towards the poor girl, really close to her face. “You’re action will be faced with punishment. How long will it take for you to finally understand to be on time.” At first his expression was filled with seriousness and expectations, but then as he moved even closer to her face a sadistic smile slowly crawled up his face. His eyes sparkled with malicious joy, which could only mean one thing. “Maybe I should lecture you further after school about your pitiful behaviour.” The girl gulped as she heard the threat of the second eldest son and heavily nodded, not wanting to piss him off further. He chuckled in satisfaction “Hm hm, very good~.” He then removed his face away from her, returning to his usual self, fixing his glasses and walking pass her, like he never even talked to her. “Laito, stop being so handsy with Ms. Gringerwald, it’s unpolite.” He snapped at his brother, opening the door to finally leave the house. Laito, who had pushed Trish towards a pillar seemingly making the poor thing fluster even more than she was before. She only gave a very grim and angry look toward the boy. This was the first time Yui had seen her show that much of a reaction, in general, Trish seemed to be somewhat livelier than before. Yesterday, at the dining table she looked and behaved like a zombie or a gosht, not really present…somewhat like Shu if she had to be honest. But now, she seemed so full of character. As Laito begged off the brunette Yui could hear her cursing about him.   
“Fucking pervert…” Trish cursed taking a deep breath and then sigh, really pissed. She quickly pulled herself back together tho and tried to keep a rather neutral look on her face. She didn’t wanted to look all grim on her first attempt on actually making a good impression…even tho some made it hard for her to do so. She gave one quick death glare at Laito before following Reiji outside.   
Yui followed quick behind her and saw Ayato and Kanato giggle about the little ‘conversation’ Laitohad with Trish. Yui didn’t really hear what they were talking about, but they sure seemed to be making fun of what had happened. She just silently followed, imagining that Laito made Trish very uncomfortable. As everyone was outside the limousine was already diving into the driveway.   
Trish was right behind Reiji mostly because then she would have a little bit of distance between her and Laito and because she still had a question to ask the tall dark blue haired man. She then, clumsily walked towards him, making sure that her skirt wasn’t revealing too much and shyly asked. “Uhm, excuse me Reiji?” The man didn’t even look at her and only answered with an uninterested “Yes?”. “I would like to ask which class I’m actually attending to. On my schedule there wasn’t anything mentioned about it.” The vampire gave the young lady a side glance and simply replied. “You’ll be attending the same classes as Subaru, so if there are any further questions turn to him for guidance…and don’t bother me with them.” And with that last snappy remake he entered the limousine.   
Trishs heart dropped, Yui could clearly see that, but not only hers but Subarus as well. There was a brief moment of nothing written on the boy’s face, which was quickly replaces by anger and fury. He clenched his fist so hard that Yui though the was planning on breaking them, his eyes buried into Trish’s neck, full of hate and irritation. “Lucky you!” Ayato, patted Subaru’s shoulder as he was walking pass him, full of malicious joy. “The fuck AYATO!!!” he angrily snarled at him grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer. “You’ve got something to say?!” he growled. The red-haired boy returned his brothers action with a simple amused evil smirk. “I was just congratulating you. You have the honourable task of babysitting the new girl!” he laughed and laid a hand on Subaru’s hand that was holding him tight, to forcefully remove his grip. Yui had always known that Ayato and Subaru had a rivalry going on between them and so she wasn’t so surprised by them being very rough with each other. While the two of them continued to throw nasty insults at each other, Yui looked over to Trish who was not standing far away from the fight between the two brothers. She must probably have heard Ayatos remark, because Yui could see her feeling quite blue and guilty, even tho she had her back turned towards them. Her head hung low and as Yui attempted to get closer to her Trisha palmed her face, letting out a desperate sigh. “Tri-“ As she wanted to check on the girl she was interrupted by Reiji’s harsh voice yelling at Ayato and Subaru to stop their fight and finally get into the car. They did as their elder brother said, but still exchanged death glares between one and another. As both of them entered the black limousine Trish quickly followed behind them, giving Yui no chance to talk to her.   
As Trish entered, she made sure to sit as far away from Subaru as possible. She felt really bad and uncomfortable, ever since the evening at the dining table she was thinking of why the albino boy seemed to have so much against her. She figured that it might be because she had chosen the room next to his, since form what she’d observed he seemed to be quite the loner. By picking her room she might has messed with his comfort zone and now seeing his reaction of her being in the same class as him, heavily implies that her theory might be true. Or she could be completely wrong, who knows. She at least didn’t want to sit near him, since she still was a little bit put off by his very aggressive behaviour. As Yui entered the car she was immediately grabbed by Kanato and dragged to the middle seat of the limousine. “You’re going to sit with me today~” he titled his head in a cute way as he pushed Yui onto the seat. He then joined her, sitting very close to him. Next to Kanto sat Laito, then Subaru and lastly Shu. On Yuis right was Reiji, Ayato and then Trish herself.   
The brunette could see the obsession the little boy had with Yui as he clung his fingers deep into her arm letting Yui twitch. The blond didn’t saiy anything at all tho. ‘those brothers are really weird’ she noted but wasn’t further interested in it and instead sat there quietly, her hand placed in her lap, her legs pressed together being sure that Laito wouldn’t be able to see anything. The car slowly drove off making its way to their destination. It truly was weird going to school when the sun has already set, and it didn’t really felt like she was going to a school either. Tougo Sakamaki told Trish on the way to Japan that she’ll be attending a night school, like his sons would. The girl has never really heard of such a thing called night school for it doesn’t exist in her country, but even if it felt weird toward her, she actually had nothing against it. After all, she was a night owl herself, so there would be no problem with it. The drive to the school was very silent and awkward. None of the brothers said a word, it was like they didn’t even saw that their brothers were there. The only one you could hear talking was the small purple haired boy that would whisper something to his teddy bear and smile once so often. Seeing that no one was attempting to keep up conversation with her, Trish silently opened her bag and pulled out a small book. At least this way she would have something to do rather than just stare out of the window. Reiji, who was also holding a book in his hand absorbed in it completely. So it would be fine if she read something as well. Trish opened her the old piece of paper, crossed her legs and leaned back in the seat, starting to read as well. She didn’t even notice the many looks she got from the brother after she’d done that. Even after Laito did a pervy remark on her looks she was already so recessed in it that she barely noticed. Only after she heard Reiji clearing his throat to gain her attention, she shot up from her reading possession looking around the limousine for the person who’d made the sound. “Did someone talked to me?” she asked confused looking at Reiji, after she’d figure that it was him who wanted her attention.   
“Your book.” The second eldest son pointed out, giving a cold stare at the girl. He was, even when he didn’t want to admit it, quite satisfied that she sowed at least some sort of interest in literature. The girl gave Reiji a sceptic look, than to her book and then back at Reiji, narrowing her eyes slightly. “what…about it?” she carefully asked, not sure what he wanted. “Which one are you reading?” The boy answered to her blunt question. Not sure what stunt he was trying this time or why he’d showed a sudden interest she even more carefully showed him the cover of the book. “Perfume: the Story of a Murder?” her answer sounded more like a question, not sure how the boy would react. To her surprise Reiji didn’t gave an insulting nor know-it-all response, but instead showed an acknowledging nod. “You may continue reading.” She gave a confused glance at the boy, before sticking her nose back into her book. ‘Weird’ she thought to herself feeling that Reiji was still eyeing her from his spot with a look she couldn’t quite tell. It was really uncomfortable. But none the less, she tried to relax again, pressing her back deeper into the seat, and drifting off again. When suddenly she got interrupted…again. This time tho it was the soft and shy voice of Yui who was cutting through the silence. “Wait a minute.” She looked at Trish with her big pink eyes. “Reiji said that you’re going to be in the same class as Subaru …then that means that…that your about the same age as Subaru, right?” Trish looked at her with a weird look, not understanding why it was so surprising to the girl. “Yeah, I think so? I’m 16 so….yes…” Subaru gave a pissed sigh to her saying that and in general was annoyed that someone brought that subject up again. Trish did ignore the albino’s rude behaviour and instead blinked at Yui once or twice still figuring out if that was important. “What really?!” The blond sputtered in surprise. “That means that I’m older than you.” Trish raised an eyebrow toward Yui “You seem so surprised about it.” She exclaimed. “Well,” yui started “I thought you’d be a lot older seeing that you’re taller than me and…act more mature…” The girl quickly looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with Trish, since it did seem to be a little bit embarrassing for Yui to make a compliment like that. ‘not to forget that your breasts are a lot bigger than mine…’ Of course, she didn’t said that out loud, only in her head…so she really assumed Trish to actually be 18 already. At least, from her looks it would seem so and the way she was able to behave around the brothers, with such confidence. She just figured that she’d be an adult already.  
Suddenly there was laughter to be heard coming from Trish herself. The brunette had to chuckle by the compliment Yui had given her and as Yui looked at Trish…oh gosh, she had the cutest and most adorable laugh she’d ever seen a girl laugh. Her smile felt so real and heart-warming. Yui could feel her heart melt. Trisha lightly shook her head in disbelieve and shoved a few strains of hair behind her ear. Yui could feel her face heat up again. “Mature?” the brunette asked jokingly. “I’ll gladly take the compliment, but to be honest…I’m many things, but I’m definably not mature.” She holds her hand in front of her mouth suppressing another wave of laughter coming over her. “oh, then…I-I’m very sorry…” Yui wasn’t able to move her eyes away from Trish. The aura she was giving off was simply to stunning, so much elegance that even the moon and sun would have been jealous of her. “Don’t be!” Trish exclaimed, now having calmed down form her little outburst of joy, picking up her book that she’d accidently dropped. “Nice having someone think of me that way…it’s a first!” She gave a quick friendly smile to Yui before opening her book and drifting off into her story once more. Yui was finally able to free herself from this weird trance she’d been captured in, shaking her head in confusion. She knew that Trish sometimes would make her feel that way but this time it was different. It felt so much more intensive that the last time she’d had found herself falling for Trisha’s charisma, it was like she’d been under a spell. The blond could have never believed to find someone so sympathetic that one would feel that way. Now that she’d noticed…it was weirdly silent in the limousine again. Usually, one of the brothers would have made a mean remark on what Yui had said, but this time there was…nothing. The blond looked around, curious why the brothers were so silent when had to gasp in surprise. Seemingly, Yui wasn’t the only one who was so taken and trapped by Trisha’s aura. So were the brothers?! Everyone of the vampires had their attention fully fixed on the book reading girl, even Shu and Subaru. Subaru who had been all pissed and in a bad mood was staring at the girl with huge eyes, all tensed up, so was Shu. Only that Shu wasn’t as taken back as his younger brother. He had a much calmer look displayed on his face, but his features still showed some sort of admiration. Yui couldn’t believe what she was seeing, so she turned her head to see if the other reacted the same way and sure they did. Ayato was looking to his right toward Trish, seemingly very disturbed about his own astonishment toward that girl. So did Kanato and Laito…only that the perverted vampire was giving a more flustered and horny look that the others, chewing on his bottom lip. Even the ever so cold Reiji was so marvelled by the sudden change of Trisha’s character that he’d completely forgotten to stay in his usual cold and strict character. “O-Oi?! P-Pancake, why are ya staring at us like that?!” Ayato slowly awoke form his trace and went back to his usual self, hissing at Yui. Thus, helped all the other brothers slowly taking their eyes of Trish as well. Some, just like Reiji and Ayato immediacy went back to their usual self, acting like nothing ever happened. Others like Subaru and Laito were still a bit perplexed of how much they were caught off guard by the brunette’s aura, cursing themselves for falling for that. Shu…well…Shu went right back to sleep. “n-nothing!” Yui quickly answered acting like she hadn’t caught all the brothers off guard. Ayato still have her a grumpy look, before clicking with his tounge in annoyance and looking out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow, everyone willing to read this!  
> I just wanted to know of those who have read this little silly story of mine, if they like it so far?  
> I'm really hoping that my oc is balanced and not too cringe, so if you think otherwise and have some complains about   
> Trisha, please let me know. I don't want her to end up being an annoying character!!! >.<  
> Thank you!


	5. First day of school II

“Be here after school, otherwise we will drive home without you.” Reiji lectured Trish as soon as they had arrived on school grounds and stepped out of the limousine. The brunette answered with a quick nod, which Reiji was satisfied with, wanting to turn around to go, but then he stopped. He turned, facing Trish again as if he seemed to have forgotten to tell her something. Instead of saying anything he instead handed her a credit card. “huh?” the brunette blinked and gave Reiji a confused look. “What…is that?” she said in a rather concern tone. The man was a bit pissed off by the attitude she threw his way but ignore it. “This.” He shoved the card into the girl’s hand. “is a credit card form our fathers bank account. He told me to give this to you, so that you are equipped with money if needed. He…” the boy stopped and fixed his glasses, seemingly not wanting to say what he was about to say. “He…said, and I quote, that you ‘can spent as much money as you want to’.” With his eyes closed and a grumpy look on his face he finished, taking a deep breath before turning his back to Trish once more, before heading off to school. The other vampires followed with Yui being dragged away by Ayato, him having an arm around the girl, showing everyone not to touch her. Trish still stood at the same spot they’d left her and only had her attention fixed on the gold shimmering card in her hand. ‘huh…’ she raised a brow scanning the card, turning it. ‘you just went from a poor to normal lower-middle class girl to a rich kid with her own personal credit card…’ She despised the idea of being dependent on someone else’s money, since she was capable of earing money on her own and not to forget that she still had her mothers and her own bank account. Besides, who would give access to their hole money to a kid they didn’t even really know?! Trish shook her head in disbelieve but took the card anyway. She placed it in her wallet, of course not with the intent to use it. She had her own money for that, but just in case for an emergency she would keep it. After having done that she finally focused her attention on the school in front of her and immediately was stunned at the very sight of it. ‘this school is loaded!’ there was no way normal people sent their kids to a school like this! Trish was so amazed by the marvel of the building that she was drooling all over the place. And she’d be allowed to go to school there?! She felt so out of place, it didn’t really feel like she was in reality. “Don’t just fucking stand there!” a harsh voice cut her off shoving her to finally move from the spot she’d been standing on the entire time. “Or do want us to be late, huh?!” it was the albino boy who pushed the daydreaming girl to finally move. Trish awoken by her trance and finally fixed her attention to Subaru. “sorry…” she silently muttered and waited for the boy to go ahead, so that she could follow. The vampire gave her a poisonous glare, before wandering off. The girl quickly followed not wanting to lose the boy out of her sight. As she was following him and the other brothers, she noticed all the other students having their eyes fixed on the Sakamakis. She could hear some girls swooning over the group of brothers.   
“Oh my gosh, I think he just looked at me!”   
“No, I think he looked at me!”   
“Imagen having one of them as your boyfriend”  
“I would so die for him”  
“You think I’d have a chance to talk to him today?”  
“You know, he talked to me once!”  
Everywhere Trish looked she could hear girls squirm and whispering with each other, like the hopeless fangirls they were. ‘Huh, so they’re popular…’ the brunette removed her eyes from the crowed that started gathering around the family and instead focused her eyes on the brothers. She had to admit, all the brothers had very handsome features and were really hot, but as sexy as they were Trish never did feel any attraction towards them. So, she found it very annoying seeing other girls freaking out about them just when they happened to look at them. Trisha hated these kinds of girls who only see the superficial in a guy. ‘maybe they only were that popular because they’re rich…” She thought to herself, but then quickly lost that thought out of her head. This was a private school for spoiled brats, everyone is rich here. So, it really was their looks the girls were after.   
Trish sigh, imagining what kind of classmates she would probably have and hated to think that she would have to adapt to the characteristics of little princes and princesses only to fit in. After all, she didn’t want to end up as a target for bulling…again. As long as she would act natural and wore her contact lense-. Her contact lenses! She totally forgot about them!   
Trish raised her hand to her eyes in shock. Shit! She totally forgot about buying contact lenses, because she’d so forgotten to do that after arriving in Japan…and she didn’t bring any sunglasses with her either. Crap. She cursed herself for being so reckless and forgetful when it truly was important. ‘Ok, calm down…’ taking one deep breath, Trish stood still for a moment taking a second to think. ‘You can last one day of school without your lenses, so no worries. If you’re quick you can simply go into the city and buy them at the nearest optician.’ Yeah, that’s the solution, so there was no need for her to worry that much. After finding herself again she looked up, seeing that the Sakamakis were slowly out of her sight. She quickly ran after them, not wanting to get lost on such a big place and with not idea where her class was, she had to keep an eye on that Subaru guy. After catching up with them, but still keeping her distance, she followed them. At the entrance, the group parted with the triplets and Yui going one way, Reiji and Shu the other way and Subaru up the stairs to the first floor. As the brothers split up, so did the group of fangirls who were all following them. The majority, which were all probably first and second graders went squirming after the triplets, while the older girls, probably third terms went after the two elder sons. Any attempts of the view specimens walking after Subaru were immediately intimidated and scared away by the albino boy shouting at them to fuck off. Trish just eyes the boy as he angrily hisses at the girls, as they all retrieved, leaving the boy alone. Trish followed him in a save distance and trying to avoid any contact with the other students, who lucky didn’t seem to take notice of her. Everyone in the hallway was making sure to avoid any eye contact with Subaru and made way, so that they would not cross paths with him. ‘Unlike you’re bothers you have a different kind of reputation here, huh.’ Trish threw a few glances at the people and saw their discomfort written all over their faces when noticing the albino boy. She could even hear some whispering and gossip coming from the other students. ‘Ah ha…’ some sort of relieve overcame the brunette since she now knew that he didn’t only specifically had something against her, but everyone as well. So, his behaviour yesterday truly was only because he has a hard time with other people, just as Laito had explained her.   
Subaru disappeared into a classroom, to which Trish assumed was the class she’d be in, so she followed him quickly inside. The room was already filled with some view students chatting and talking to one another. Trish shyly looked around looking for a seat that wasn’t taken yet. She saw the Sakamaki boy having taken a seat in the back row next to the wall, sitting there all grim. There were plenty of seats free and only about seven students present as of yet, so Trish assumed that not everyone was here yet. “Hey, you’re the new girl, right?” A voice catches her off guard and as Trish was turning her head toward the source of the voice, she saw a tall girl, raven black hair with plenty of white dyed strains in it, very pale skin and turquoise eyes, looking her way. Next to her was a bubbly kind of girl, with darker skin, brown eyes and hair put together to a nice bun with only one shite dyed strain of hair falling out of place, covering part of her face. And last there was a boy with groomed reddish hair, glasses and his hole face covered with freckles. All tree of them sat around the same table next to the door Trish was simply standing in. “yup, that’s me!” From one moment to the other Trish switched form completely confused and tired to well awake and motivated. If she wanted to leave a good impression, she had to keep her act together and seem like a normal kid so that people wouldn’t bother her so much. “Nice, fresh meat” The black-haired lady smirked. “My names Marry, nice having you here.” She nodded her head in approval and in a cool way, as if she was the one who owned this place. The girl right next to her shot up and walked over to Trish, grabbing her hand and dragging the poor thing to their table. “My name’s Ketsueki, but you can call me Ketsu! It’s so great having a new student in our class again! I’m so excited, we’re so gonna show you around tell who are the hot girls at our school an-“ “Ketsu, chill. You’re going to give her a headache!” The boy with the glasses intervened, giving the energetic girl and strict look. “gee…” he shook his head in amusement. Ketsu, then finally let go of Trish, which she was extremely glad about. The boy stood up, facing Trish and gave a short bow introducing himself. “My name is Yasashi, it’s nice to meet you.” Trish didn’t really know if she was supposed to bow back, so she did some sort of bow/approval nod to his greeting. “I’m Trisha.” She smiled “so, I was wondering, which table can I still claim as my own?” she gave a sassy smirk towards the tree friend, who lightened up to her being so open and not a shy butterfly like most people would if they’re new. “I like you kid.” Marry exclaimed as she crossed her arms and countering her look. “she’s gonna fit right in!” The bubbly girl, Ketsu approved and bounced up and down on the spot. “Ok…so not everyone’s here yet, since we still have like 10 minutes time until class starts, but we can introduce you to the people already present!” The happy girl then grabbed Trish and pushed her onto a chair, so that they would sit in their friend circle. “all righty then.” Yasashi leaned back in his chair and closer to Trish, gaining her attention. “You see the small group of boys chatting over there at the front seat to the windows?” the brunette looked into the direction he was pointing at “Yes?”. “Those, are the athletes in our class. Really nice guys but actually kind of stupid.” “And hopeless romantics, I tell you that.” Merry, her head prompted on her hand sigh in boredom “I dated them once. Quick advise on the side, don’t do that. They might look cute, but they are the worst boys when it comes to valentines, your birthday or any other holyday where you expect presents.”. “oh,oh next off that girl with the intense make up and that expensive neckless!” Ketsu whispered “her names Meinu and her dad is loaded. He’s the owner of a famous jewellery market in all of Japan and she kinda likes to really show off with it too.” The girl gave a snickering smirk as she continued gossiping about them becoming even more quiet now “but she fucks every boy she meets. I even heard that she gave our math teacher a blow job last year for an A+ in a test.” Oh boy, Trish suddenly hit it. Those three friends weren’t just normal innocent classmates, they were the gossipers of her class. The ones that will always talk about you behind your back without even noticing it. “I’d really wish she’d give me a blowjob...” the red-haired boy sigh in sadness while checking out the girl. “You deserve better.” Marry mocked his friend and continued ‘introducing’ the rest of the present members of Trish class to her. This kind of trash talk continued for a couple of minutes until they were left with Subaru. “And that grumpy sugar bun over there’s Subaru Sakamaki.” Marry said in a very offensive and mocking tone. “Yeah, never mess with that guy, unless you want to wake up in a hospital!” the boy with glasses mentioned. “He’s known for being very aggressive and violence at times…not very nice…” “At ‘times’?! You mean always!” the bubbly and happy girl remined her comrade in a mocking tone, jokingly smacking his head. “Ketsu’s right. Even tho he’s a Sakamaki, who are by the way the most popular kids around here if you didn’t know yet, he’s kind of a dick.” The turquoise eyed girl warned as she gave a cold glance over her shoulder to the albino boy, who had set his eyes at Trish and the little group around her for hours. He answered the girls cold glare with an even colder one. There was tension between the two of them, Trish could see that as Marry mouth the word ‘Bitch’ at him in a teasing and insulting way. Thus, only made the albino boy angrier as he clenched his fist even harder than he’d already had and gave the girl a really grim look. Marry seemed satisfied with his answer and turned her attention back at Trish. “there’s a seat free right next to him but I wouldn’t recommend sitting there, it’s going to be a pain.” The girl crossed her legs and arms giving a promising look. “But, there’s a table free at out row, we’d be happy to let you sit with us…” “or you can sit int the corner of the backrow right next to window! We only have like three tables that are not taken yet.” Ketsu added with a cheerful smirk “not like you’re going to sit there or next to angry boy. You’re gonna sit with us, right?” looking at Trish with her big dark puppy eyes she leaned closer and closer to her face until Marry had had to pull her away, otherwise she would have fallen onto her. “gee stop flirting with the new girl!”. “So, what’s it gonna be?” the boy of the group leaned forward in his chair, having the same hopes his girly friend had as well.   
Trish stood up putting her chair back where it belonged to, taking her time to gather her words. “Great, thanks for guiding me though your little introduction of…everyone.” She paused and gave a short glance at the white albino boy in the back and then turned her attention back at the group. “You all seem like very nice classmates, but I’m going for the table where I’ll have my peace and quiet.” And with giving one last mischievous smirk at Marry she turned her back at them and walked straight up to the table at the window, slamming her back on it. Yes, she then would be in the last row together with Subaru but at the opposite side he was, seeing that he sat next to the wall it wouldn’t bother him that much. From what Trish already knew about Subaru is that he hated it when people choose to sympathise with him or even decide to get close, so she chooses the one seat left that would be the best solution for everyone. Trish didn’t want to sit next to some trash talkers nor Subaru. So, the spot next to window was her choice and she didn’t thought that it was bad either. She had the perfect view to the city, who would say no to that? “Oh my gosh, Marry she ditched us!” Ketsu gasped in a cherish and over exaggerated expression, roughly shaking the poor Yasashi, who’s also gave a rather amazed look at Marry. Both of them started singing in a mocking and happy melody. “Merry just got ditched, Merry just got ditched” “No one ever ditched you…and she even did it in a hot way!” the bubbly girl quickly added. Trish could she the perplexity written all over Marry’s face as she stared at Trish in disbelieve, her mouth open and a light blush forming on her cheeks. Her two friends continued mocking the poor girl as she angrily turned away by this and tired to pretend like nothing ever happened, even with her two friends constantly reminding her. Trish at this point didn’t even bothered with what happened and was gazing out of the window looking at the night sky. This was harder than she thought it would be, because if they found out that she was living with these so called ‘stars of the School’ (aka Sakamakis) she would become the centre of attention and that’s the least she wants…but on the other hand…who cares anyway?! Trish yawned and relaxed a bit more. ‘It’s only gonna be two years after all, I won’t meet any of these people after I’m done here anyway!’ she reminded herself and with that mindset she was actually quite confidant that things will turn out good in the end. “hey, excuse me?” a girl that was sitting in front of Trish turned around and gave a quick shy smile at her. She had short chestnut brown hair with a pink headband. “My names is Netsu and I just wanted to tell you that I think it’s really cool what you just did there, considering that you’re a newbie. No one ever really dared to speak up against Marry, so good job on that!” She shyly giggled, showing her gratitude toward the new girl, before turning her attention back to her friends. Trish took a moment to process what the girl has just said and then slowly nodded after everything had settled down in her head. People think she’s cool now….that’s a new one as well. As she was gazing around the classroom for a moment, she felt Subaru starring at her yet again. She at first tried to ignore it, but after a while she dared to take a small glimpse at the boy and to her surprise, he wasn’t looking at her with that angry and poisonous look of his. Instead, he was giving her some sort of blank to surprised expression. Probably because even he was a little bit perplexed by the bold move she just pulled. Trish turned her head fully at the boy and gave him a sassy smile, throwing a small wave at him. Thus, caught the boy off guard and he twitched back by her sudden approach. He put on his usual glare, clicked his tough, as if he wanted to tell her that nothing between the two of them had changed and quickly turned his head away. Trish just shrugged by the boys reaction and turned her attention back at the front of the class where now the rest of the student entered, followed by the teacher. After all students had finally gone to their seats and the teacher had put her bag on the table, she pulled out an attendance list and checked if everyone was in class already. When she laid eyes upon Trish she stopped her checking as if she’d remembered something. “Ah, yes. You’re Trisha, right?” The women at the front lowered her glasses and looked at the girl with a curious look. Trish simply nodded as a reply. “would you like to come up here and introduce yourself?” The women kindly asked and gave the girl and supporting smile as she pointed to the front. “sure.” Trish stood up and walked toward the blackboard, now standing next to the teacher. She focused her attention on the many students looking at her with a mix of curious and bored expressions. “As I’ve told you last week, we’ll have a new member added to our class, even tho it’s the middle of the school year. I know it’s unusual but it’s nothing we can’t handle.” The teacher mentioned as she gave everyone an expected look, then she gave way for Trish to introduce herself. The girl nervously looked around the class, trying to avoid any kind of direct eye contact and gulped, before raising her voice. “Hi…everyone.” She gave an awkward small wave towards the class but got no answer in return, so she continued. “My name is Trisha Grindelwald, I’m 16 and I recently moved to Japan all the way here from Austria…Europe…” she paused for a moment and slowly nodded. There was no reaction from the class. “Nice, meeting you.” The brunette casually added at the end and was waiting until the teacher would finally send her back to her seat. “Austria? Well, isn’t that interesting.” The teacher gave a curious look at Trisha “You’ll then have no problem in your German lessons then.” Trisha looked at the teach for a second and then nodded “I…think so, yes.” She was slightly confused; did she hear her correctly? ‘German’? Why would a Japanese school offer German as a language to learn in school? But then it suddenly hit her. ‘Of course dummy!’ she reminded herself ‘this is an elite school for rich kids. Of course, they’d offer all sorts of classes.’. Trisha even remembered that she was going to have French, Spanish, Latin and Greek classes as well. ‘Well shit!’ she thought to herself as this sudden realisation had crossed her mind. In total she then would have to attend 7 different classes just for languages! Seeing that Trisha still struggled with Japanese was bothersome enough, but now she even had to learn an entire new language, Greek, as well?! School this year is going to be harder as well and she had no idea how she was going to handle all of this. “You don’t look European tho…” one of the students suddenly claimed and Trisha awoke from her little trance. She looked up taking a small glance at the boy who’d just said that. “Oh, yeah…that’s because my mother was from Japan actually, but then moved to Austria. So, I’m half ‘n half.” She gave a quick explanation and then looked back at the teacher, as if she wanted to ask if she was finally allowed to go back to her seat again. But the teacher seemed to had other plans “And what about your hobbies?”. Trisha looked at the teacher in disbelieve, since she just wanted to go back to her seat and not do this little introduction session. But she didn’t want to seem unpolite and like a rebel, so she answered. “Well, I used to be in a theatre group and I did martial arts, but it was more like a fighting club…” The brunette so hoped that this was all, so that she could go back to her sear and the teacher could finally start the lesson already, but then the woman mentioned something Trish had hoped she wouldn’t. “And you’re living with the Sakamakis at the moment, if I’m not mistaken, right?” As soon as the teacher had even mentioned the Sakamakis the student in the class looked at Trish with big eyes and then back to the albino in the back row. “no way..” she heard some girls whisper, looking at Trish in admiration. ‘Oh fuck.’ Trish knew that now that it was out, rumours would spread like a wild fire and seeing that Marry was the queen of gossip, rumours would spread really, really fast. She glanced at the black haired girl and even saw her surprise written all over her face, but that one quickly turned into a malicious grin as she saw Trish expression of concern. The teacher did not seem to have noticed the trouble she caused for Trish and simply told her that she was allowed to go back to her seat. As Trish walked back to her desk, some girl tried to ask her questions about the Sakamakis and how it was to live with them, but she ignored them and went back to her seat as quickly as she could. She slumped into her chair and was feeling the heat on her neck. All the attention of the class was pointed at her, she could feel the many eyes laid upon her and to avoid the many curious looks she keep her own eyes on the mere surface of the table as the teacher started the first lesion.  
“Homework will be on page 67 number 3 to 5.” With that Mrs. Akari, the homeroom teacher from the first lesson, ended her class dismissing everyone into their lunch breaks. Some of the students were still talking about Trish and her relations to the Sakamakis brothers, some even like Netsu, the girl in front of Trish asked her further questions about it. She did answer them, not wanting to be rude to her, but she made it clear that it was a topic she’d rather not talk about. Trish waited for every of her classmates to leave the room, since she still wanted to ask the teacher about her school uniform. Yes, don’t think Trish just forgot the little conflict she had with Reiji that morning. She just didn’t want to believe that it wasn’t possible for her to ask if she was allowed to wear trousers instead of that short tiny skirt. So, after everyone had left the room she walked up to her teacher. “Excuse me Mrs. Akari?” the woman turned her attention to the girl and lowered her glasses. “Yes, darling?” She asked in a calm and kind manner. “Uhm, yes…I have a question about the school uniforms here at school…” the brunette started, carefully approaching the topic. “Yes, what about it?” the woman returned. “Well…I was wondering if it might be possible for me to…” she pointed at the skirt she was wearing, showing that it was uncomfortable for her “...maybe wear a trouser instead of a skirt?” Trish watched that her facial expression was fitting and not out of place. She was, after all trying to play the shy cute victim girl here, so her act had to be believable. “oh, I’m sorry my dear, but our school policy is very strict when it comes to our uniforms.”   
Meanwhile, outside of the classroom the albino boy was eavesdropping on the girls conversation. He intended to wait outside for her, to guid her to the cafeteria and to keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t become a target for any other vampires present. His thoughts immediately went off to Marry…that little piece of shit. She was actually trying to befriend Trisha only to have a little snack later on. Trisha had some gust to speak up to that good dam of a woman and luck that she wasn’t caught up in that half vampire half succubus sent of hers. Marry had used her abilities plenty of times against Subaru and his brothers, so she was quite known among them and as such hated. Except for Laito who rather enjoyed her company and the ‘service’ she provided. But none the less how much Subaru didn’t care about Trisha and didn’t mind her becoming a victim of some lowlife vampire, the thought of his father making him responsible of her getting hurt pushed him to at least make sure that she wouldn’t get in trouble. Even when he hated the idea of having to babysit a human. So there he was, leaned against the wall, arms crossed waiting for that pathetic girl to finally get out of that classroom, so that he could finally go. ‘Why did she even bother so much about her stupid uniform in the first place?!’ the albino boy wondered as his patient grew lower. Just as the teacher had decline Trisha’s request, he thought he could finally leave when all of a sudden Trish said something Subaru couldn’t possibly overhear.   
“Oh…well…the thing is actually…” The brunette started. “I’m really embarrassed to say this, and I don’t want my classmates to know, since I got bullied because of it in my old school. But the thing is I’m… transgender.” Subaru nearly chocked on air when he heard the sudden exclaim of the girl, was he hearing correctly? Even the teacher was surprised by this sudden confession and looked at her with big eyes. “o-oh…” the woman blinked in confusion as the girl in front of her continued. “I usually don’t try to show it, but it really bothers me when I have to wear female clothes just to fit in. Being a boy trapped in a girl’s body and especially in a skirt like this…it…it really makes me feel uncomfortable….” Trish had her hand very close to her body nervously playing with her fingers avoiding eye contact with the teacher, as if she was ashamed to look her in the eye. “Oh my! My apologies, I shouldn’t have been so careless.” The teacher immediately responded with a concern and pitting look on her face. “I had no idea! If that’s the case, we of course can make an exception.” Mrs. Akari gave the girl and righteous and honest smile. “and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Trish gave a relieved and thankfully sigh tanking the woman for her understanding. “Now then, come with me to the storage and we’ll get you your new uniform.” And with that the door to the classroom opened and Trisha stepped out of the classroom followed by her teacher. Subaru made sure that he was in save distance so that none of them would see him. He just perplexes stared at the girl in disbelieve of what had just occurred.  
‘was…was she for real?!’

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wish I could add pictures of my character or room design in here, but sadly that's no possible. So if you'd like to have this version of the fanficiton with images you can also find this story on Wattpad.  
> Also excuse my bad english...


End file.
